Under Orders
by kiwikid
Summary: Post GP. They were IMF's top team, so why were they being told to either accept a terrible mission or be'retired'. With the fallout from the new mission being high, damning questions about the IMF need answering. Questions are dangerous!
1. Chapter 1

Under Orders -set 6 months after brief analysis. They are IMFs top team, which is why Ethan is struggling to understand their new mission. It is a mission that will have a huge fallout that will leave them wondering if they can trust the agency that they are all dedicated to working for.

Characters from Ghost protocol

The top team in IMF, Ethan was not a man to get an over inflated ego, yet he acknowledged that it felt good. They'd been together almost 6 months now and had taken down many of the worlds worst .

Another mission was over and they'd all gone their own ways again. Taking a moment to reflect on each of them Ethan found himself smiling. Benji was the wizard tech who would never shut up.

He'd also become a firm friend in a business where sometimes having friendships was not wise.

Jane, elegant, beautiful and quite capable of kicking his butt. He felt sad that she was still alone . But he also knew how difficult relationships were for agents.

Brandt, the former guilt ridden analyst had morphed into a competent efficient agent.

He also was the one that challenged Ethan the most . If he thought a plan would not work, he'd stand his ground and say so, often loudly. But he was also totally reliable and would help carry out any plan no matter what his feelings were.

He was proud of them all. Sitting back in his chair Ethan switched on the television

"The visit of Premier Halin Mulun is still the topic of conversation at the white house tonight", the reporter stated.

No wonder Ethan thought, this man had been an enemy for a long time. The handler of one of the most well known spies in the world, the man known only as 'the betrayer". He was a legend in IMF, selling the countries secrets, exposing some of their top agents and always getting away. Ethan had only just joined IMF when the betrayer had been at his peek. He remembered the pain of losing the man who'd trained him to the spy. He'd lived in hope that one day he'd get the opportunity to take out the betrayer. But it had been age that had caught up with the man first. When one of the betrayers missions had failed because he no longer moved as quickly it was rumoured that the enemy considered him to be a liability. To prevent himself being taken out the betrayer had trained a successor. With the 'protege' at his side the betrayer had once again become a major threat.

Ethan had been awaiting the mission that would send him after these men. But that too was not to be because while he'd been busy saving the country from nuclear war another IMF team had taken out both the betrayer and his protégé. They had unfortunately all lost their lives in the process. But the mission had still be deemed a success as it had paved the way for Mulun to seek a peaceful relationship with the country that had been his sworn enemy. Now the man responsible for several horrific atrosities was on his way to the States. Many people were of course outraged by the mans visit. But if the countries did declare peace it would put the end to years of death. It was only because of this that the visit was allowed.

The talks would usher in a new era that would mean IMF would have one less in enemy.

As if thoughts of the IMF had conjured them up, his phone beaped. He sighed, another mission was pending, perhaps things didn't change in the world after all.

Making his way to the meeting site Ethan was surprised to be met by the new secretary of IMF Harold Denver. "Good morning Mr Secretary", Ethan greeted politely. "Good morning agent Hunt. I must say that I am very pleased with the recent efforts of your team". Ethan knew praise was rare in IMF and smiled, "thank you sir". Denver did not smile in return keeping his face smooth and devoid of any emotion. "I have a new mission for all of you. One that I am insistant that you do accept".

That was definitely not usual procedure but Ethan guessed that something serious must have happened and IMF needed the top team on the mission.

"Go on sir", he prompted. Denver said nothing more just handing over another phone. Ethan pressed the button that would give him access to the information. He found his voice going dry as he listened.

"Sir, I don't understand", he stated. "It is not necessary for you to understand agent Hunt, it is just necessary that you obey. That is your mission and instructions for your team. You all must follow them or suffer the consequences." It was put so bluntly that Ethan found a wave of anger rising within him. He didn't have the personal connection with this man that he'd held with the former secretary. He figured that meant he could dislike the man. Denver was still his boss though and he held his tongue just going an extra fierce glare of disapproval.

The secretary just held his gaze not flincing in the slightest. "Consequences ", Ethan pressed, "what are you telling me, sir", he left a long pause before adding the 'sir'. Denver obviously noticed because he growled, "if you do not accept your missions then I will ask for your resignations from IMF. "You will then all be disavowed".

It was harsh and Ethan found himself swallowing painfully. He had given years to the IMF and could not just walk away like that. He became convinced there must be something the secretary was not telling him. Whatever it was it was important and meant he must obey. So Ethan took the phone. "Carry out your mission",was Denver's parting comment as he exited the car.

Making his way to a quiet bar Ethan made the call that would summon his team. Their reactions would be like his ,absolutely hating what they were ordered to do.

He waited until one by one they came. As usual Benji was the first to arrive. His eyes twinkling he sat himself down next to Ethan. Already he was exited like some little kid awaiting candy. Well this candy was going to leave a sour taste. Then came Jane, dressed casually in jeans but still looking impeccable. She gave his hand a warm squeeze then sat on his other side.

Lastly came Brandt who slipped quietly into the chair at the far side. He was well attuned to the moods of his agents and noted that Brandt seemed restlessless and distracted. His eyes were not on them but roved the room, flitting over the large screen television where they where still talking about Mulin to rest on a woman. Looking at her Ethan could understand Brandt's interest. But he needed the mans attention so he risked slapping his hand. Brandt's gaze immediately switched and he looked rather embarrassed. Okay now onto his report, brace yourself Ethan.

"I have just met with the secretary and been given new missions for all of you", he told them. He had tried hard to keep the disapproval from his voice but it must have seeped out because Benji raised his eyebrows almost to the top of his face. Throwing over new phones Ethan watched as they all read their briefs. Of course Benji was the first to say something, "is this for real", he muttered.

Ethan just nodded not trusting himself to speak. Jane threw down her phone, "I don't understand", she stated. Brandt had turned rather pale as he read what was on his phone but had yet to make a comment. But Ethan knew what he'd be thinking.

"The secretary has told us that we must accept our missions or be forced out of IMF', he told them the stinker. "Forced out", Benji's voice dripped disbelief. .

Jane looked over at Ethan, "have we all got similar missions", she asked.

Ethan nodded. Jane looked at each one of her colleagues slowly, "we are the top team in IMF but this mission makes it seem like we have done something IMF does not like. Why else would they do this"

Benji looked at his phone, "so you have all been sidelined as well, he asked wanting to clarify this painful information.

Nodding Jane dropped her phone hard, "I am being sent into recruiting where I will work mentoring other female agents".

"At least that is better than being sent to Alaska", Benji spat forcefully. "They are putting me back behind a desk", Brandt coughed out. "I thought I was doing alright as a field agent". His doubts were back again and Ethan reassured him by saying, "you are doing better than alright".

"It is happening to me as well I am basically being giving a job in a classroom", Ethan told them with definite anger in his voice.

"Why",Benji pressed. "Why is this happening to us". Ethan shook his head, " I don't know Benji but we have not been given a choice. Though to sooth things somewhat the secretary did say it was only temporary".

"Temporary, I'll probably be an icicle after just a few weeks in Alsaka" , Benji moaned.

Ethan could hear how much they hated this so decided to share his theory. "I would say something important is going on guys. But we are not being told what it is." "Let's just carry out our assignments and hope this is over soon", he suggested.

They all reached reluctantly for the phones.

Four weeks later

Buzz, Jane picked up her phone and looked at the message. Moving out of the classroom she slowly walked to her car and climbed inside. Activating her GPS she made her way to the location.

Stepping out of the car she regarded the factory in front of her. To everyone who passed it would seem like a normal factory, a place where every day they would produce boring rubber dog chew toys.

But of course that was not what this place was. Jane began to shake and could not suppress the tears that began to fall from her eyes. She knew what this place represented.

Walking through the factory floor she could hardly focus on the rubber bones that passed along the conveyer belt, her eyes were on that door. She didn't want to open it , but knew she had to.

It opened slowly shutting out the noise of machines. Behind the door was a square box and Jane pushed the button to open it up. Then she entered her code. The door in front of her opened.

Jane stayed outside for a few seconds before reluctantly moving forward to enter the room.

The cold immediately assailed her ,chilling her through. She stopped as she caught site of what she dreaded to see, "no", the words slipped out of stuttering lips.

On stiffened feet she inched closer to the sheet covered form. This place was the holding centre for agents who had died. IMF fabricated an explaination for their loved ones and hid any obvious violent death injuries before releasing the bodies. Once you left here you were an agent no longer ,disavowed it would be as though your life as an agent had never existed.

There was only one reason for her to be here and that was what was crippling her now.

A man approached, "he's over there agent Carter. You know the drill say good bye then walk away".

Looking over at where he pointed Jane saw another white sheeted form. Tears were falling fast now as reaction hit. They'd all been fine last time she'd heard. All of them bored in their new jobs but alive.

Only now that had changed. Jane approached the bed and stared at the white sheet. Which one of the three men of her team was lying there. She heard footsteps behind her and knew that two others were joining her. She could not look behind her to see who it was, her eyes were on that white sheet. Her hand wrapped around the edges of it gently. They were feeling stiff ,frozen not wanting to lift. This should not have happened, none of them had been working in the field.

So why was one of them now lying there dead. With a quick steadying breath Jane lifted the sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Explainations

As she looked at down at his body her mind was suddenly thrown back to their last mission. They were on a dance floor in a grand home, their targets waltzing just inches away. His hand rested lightly on her back as he held her tightly.

Jane's eyes remained on the targets only drifting past his when they moved across the room.

For second their eyes met and he smiled at her. It was in that moment she also realized his hand and moved and was now a lot lower in position. She leant forward seemingly whispering seductively into his ear, "I wouldn't move that hand any lower "she told him . He blushed rather red cementing for others the illusion he'd just received some tantalizing offer. The hand moved higher seconds later. But as their target moved again Jane found herself being pulled forward and kissed rather soundly. "Just keeping up the cover",he told her.

She dared the look into his eyes again and found her heart hammering. "No", she told herself don't go there remember Hanaway. Trying to move slightly apart she only found herself pulled closer, "keep up the cover Jane", he had whispered. Snuggling closer again she had let herself be wrapped in his warmth while trying to fiercely deny she had not felt a spark of interest.

Thank goodness she'd never acted on her feelings otherwise she'd be staring at another dead lover.

Not that staring at her trusted colleague and friend was any easier. "It was at least quick", a subdued Benji stated as he stared at the bullet hole in his colleagues temple.

"Yes but how do you get shot when you are supposed to be sitting behind a desk", Jane muttered as she slipped her warm hand into his cold one.

"All I was told was that he was sent on a mission and it went wrong", Ethan told them.

"The secretary bluntly stated that perhaps Brandt was not ready to be back in the field". What a load of horse shit".

"Oh and by the way it seems our temporary missions are over and we all back together again", he concluded

"Together, shit, we can't be together anymore", Benji muttered. He looked over at his team leader, "does this stink to you as well Ethan", he asked. "We all get split up, then weeks later Brandt is shot, then we are all put back together". It just doesn't sit right with me".

"No, it doesn't. But I can't find out what Brandt was doing as he has already been disavowed and all traces of his existence removed from IMF files", Ethan told them.

"So we will never have any answers, just have to move on and accept it, shit sometimes I hate this job", Jane stormed. She would rarely swear about anything but felt that this situation warranted the language, in fact she like to say a lot worse to the secretaries face. But knew that in relity that swearing at him would not help. He'd just say you accepted what might happen when you became an agent.

The reality was that you could end up dead, just like Brandt was now. Nothing would bring him back.

Jane put the cold hand to her lips and kissed it gently, "goodbye", she whispered through her tears.

She moved back then giving each of her friends a moment alone with their collegue .

Benji swallowed back his own tears as he looked at his team mate. "You taught me a lot Brandt and I thank you for that. Be at peace now".

He stepped back. Ethan had witnessed the death of many colleagues and knew it went with the territory of being an agent. But he still felt choked up as he looked at Brandt. "You could have taken my place one day Brandt," he stated. "Dammit", he hit the bed hard making Brandts cold hand jump . Picking it up Ethan stared at it a moment before placing it under the sheet.

"What happened Brandt", Ethan begged. The dead agent of course did not answer. Ethan reached out one hand and placed it gently on Brandts face. He leaned over slightly, "you were more than just an agent Brandt you were my friend. Goodbye".

He stepped back to join the others. Reaching out for their hands he took them in his own, "let's go now", he told them.

Without looking back the three mourners walked away.

Ethan left Jane and Benji having drinks in a bar and made his way home.

Once there he activated his laptop and used his security codes to tap into IMFS secure site. Navigating the site he tried to get details of any past missions. He was hoping there might be some thread of information on what Brandt had been up to. His mind was still screaming about why they had all been sidelined while Brandt had been sent on a mission. It seemed to him they were kept out of the way while their colleague had been killed. The secretary was not going to give him answers so Ethan was going to find them himself.

1 hour later he had to come to the conclusion that there really was nothing left to find. Well at least nothing on software. Getting up he opened his wall safe and drew out a hefty paper file.

"Agent William Brandt", the file proclaimed. This was the information he had asked for at the conclusion of ghost protocol when he had many questions about his team's newest member.

After another 1 hour of flicking through pages of history of Brandt's prvious missions he could still find no answers. Dammit, he could not let this haunt him.

Getting up Ethan went to get a drink from the stand below the safe. It was a moments glance up into the reflective surface of a picture that saved his life seconds later. He rolled to the ground as the masked gunman behind him fired off a shot.

Flinging himself at the gun man Ethan hit the mans hand hard until he dropped his weapon. Taking hold of the gun tightly himself Ethan pointed it at his assailant, "who are you", he demanded.

The masked man said nothing just keeping his hands out slightly to his side. "Answer me", Ethan demanded cocking the trigger of the gun.

"Shoot", came back the gruff reply. Ethan was not about to just shoot this man without finding out why he was here. "Get down on the…",he barely registered another hand coming out of nowhere and making a grab for the gun. He held on, but found his grip slipping away as a second assailant robbed him of his weapon. It was a clever maneveur and one that was also shockingly familiar. He only knew one man who could disarm him that effectively.

Taking no chances he kept his arms out. "Shoot him and get it over with", the first man muttered.

Ethan felt genuine panic began to seep through him. But before it could get a firm hold he was stunned to witness the second assailant smack the first one soundly on the back of the neck.

The man dropped like a stone to the ground and did n't move. "I suppose you are going to explain this Brandt", Ethan asked the masked man.

Pulling off his ski mask a very much alive William Brandt smiled. "I see you picked up on my little deception", he stated.

Ethan pulled himself down on the chair behind him. "At first I believed it Brandt. Then when Jane picked up your hand I noticed this little mole had seemingly appeared from nowhere. That made me touch your face and sure enough I felt the thin line of a mask."

"But since IMF told us you were dead and are not the type to make mistakes I said nothing to the others."

"So I came back here and tried to find out what had happened. Only I seemed to have attracted attention", Ethan pointed at the unconscious man.

"I knew would happen, but could do nothing to warn you", Brandt told him.

"What is going on Brandt", Ethan insisted. Brandt paced the room, "the others should be here to listen to my explaination", he said. "But Ethan understand none of you are going to like what I have got to say."

Ethan just nodded, if Brandt had faked his own death and IMF did not know about it then something bad had happened. He needed to know what that was.

So he made the call. Brandt calmly came and curled up in his sofa. Now he was in a better light Ethan could see that he had actually been in a fight. "Are you alright", he asked.

"Not really Ethan but it is nothing serious", Brandt told him.

A knock sounded at the door and Ethan invited in Jane and Benji. "Guys I have a visitor", he told them.

He said it in such a serious tone that Benji pulled out his gun and sprung into the living room with it drawn. Only to drop it in shock seconds later.

"That really is rather sloppy Benji", Brandt chastised. Paling Benji reached for a chair and sunk into it.

Jane looked equally as shocked but recovered quicker coming over to throw a heavy punch at Brandts arm. "You bastard, we thought you were dead", she cried.

Brandt rubbed his arm, "I am dead Jane', he told her solemly. Unable to feel angry any longer Jane went over and pulled him close and held him. Feeling the warmth of her grip Brandt relaxed for moment.

The sound of Ethan pointedly clearing his throat brougth him back to reality.

"Tell us what all of this is about", he ordered. Brandt paced the floor looking over at them. "I told Ethan you would not like what I have to say but it is actually worse than that."

"I came here to ask for your help", he explained. "Will of course we'll help you", Jane told him frimly.

Even though her words filled him with warmth Brandt still shook his head. "You need to understand what helping me will mean Jane. IMF thinks I am dead. In fact it was them that arranged for me to die".

"It is all because I know something the new secretary Harold Denver doesn't want to hear."

He could see the shock was building by the way their eyes changed. "Ethans life was just put at risk because he began to ask questions about me."

"If you help me the IMF will consider you their enemy. You will be asked to either have me taken into custody or to take me out yourselves. Disobeying them will lead you to be disavowed permanently".'

"That is the price you will pay for helping me". I would not ask it of you but I desperately need help", Brandt told them. "What will happen if we don't help you", Ethan asked.

"It will be our country that will suffer", Brandt replied.

Ethan could hear from his tone that he was very serious. But there were still many unanswered questions. "You must choose now", Brandt told them. Ethan noted he had not relinquished hold on the gun. The others seemed to be not too concerned about this but Ethan's attitude was very different.

Brandt had been disavowed for a reason and was now wanting to drag them into an argument with their own agency. If they said 'no' what was Brandt's reaction going to be.

Their last mission had required him to stage a fight between himself and Brandt making it realistic as possible. It had been vicious, stunning both Jane and Benji with its physical intensity.

They had been afraid even though they knew it was just fake. If the fight had not required Brandt to take a dive then Ethan would not have known if he could have actually beaten him.

It had been like seeing another side of Brandt .

He looked just midland unassuming just standing their watching them and awaiting the decision. But Ethan could see his finger twitching on the trigger of the gun.

Looking over at Benji and Jane Ethan wondered if they understood the gravity of the choice, help Brandt or help IMF. The two were no longer wound together. Either choice would bring consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –high stakes

Silence has fallen in the room as Brandt awaited the decision of the people he'd come to think of as friends. Friends who might be required to put bullet through his head for real this time.

"You say the country will be in danger if we don't help you", that was Benji asking what was to him the most important question. "Yes, just as much as in our Russian mission", Brandt responded seriously.

That got their attention. "So what is IMF doing about this danger", Ethan asked seriously.

"Nothing", was Brandt's blunt reply. Ethan flushed a little, "I don't believe that",he stated firmly

"Really not even knowing that he", Brandt kicked the unconscious guy, "works for IMF and was sent here because you got curious about me". Ethan was not ready to accept that either just scowling at Brandt and proclaiming', "so you say". "You have been disavowed Brandt, I have to believe there was a good reason for that". The next movement was rapid Brandt sprung from the sofa and grabbed Ethan roughly around the neck. While the grip was hard he was not preventing Ethan from breathing.

Ethan struck back trying to kick Brandt's legs out from underneath him only to find that he could not. The tension in the room rapidly grew, "maybe you don't care about your country Ethan", Brandt growled as he pressed even harder.

Benji sat in a corner of the sofa just watching the two of them with frightened eyes and wondering which one of them he should stop. Jane not about to sit by leaped up her eyes flashing, "guys you are on the same side", she told them firmly. Brandt let go, but Ethan still kicked his legs from under him making him fall to the ground. 'I am loyal to my country Brandt", he spat out angrily. Getting up of the floor Brandt knew he had to soften his stance somewhat, "I know you are Ethan", he replied. "But my problem is that IMF is not acting in the countries best interests".

Ethan still felt angry and confused, so far there was no definite explanation for Brandts behavior. "According to you", he challenged." It is not your job to decide how IMF acts". You come here telling us we have to go against our own agency even insisting they will take us out. I can't understand why they would do that."

He stared at his agent, "if something has happened you are not happy about maybe you should just stop whining and get over it". Brandt's eyes flashed, "you don't get over your country being in imminent danger", he snarled.

Benji squirmed again, Brandt was in full scary mode now. But this conversation seemed to be getting nowhere, "we need to know more", he stated. "I agree", Ethan confirmed quickly. "For now we are prepared to listen Brandt. But as for helping you, it will depend on what you say".

Brandt guessed he had to be happy with that for now. He walked across the room, "you want to know what this is about", he asked. Pushing the power button he turned the television set on. 'It is about him", he pointed to Premier Mulun.

Ethan nodded slowly, "go on", he prompted.

"Did you take time to see who was under those other sheets at the IMF mortunary ", Brandt challenged.

They paled at that feeling guilty about being only focused on their colleague. "Agents Jaymont, Tyrell, Baxter and Michaels, the team I went on a covert mission with while you were all stuck at desk jobs."

"As soon as I saw them I knew the mission was a set up. They were all old school agents who had at one time worked on missions gathering information about Mulun. They uncovered many dirty secrets about the man. But now that peace is on the table Mulun asked for the price of their heads. Retiring was not enough as he knew they'd all be vocally opposed to his visit. So he had IMF take them out", Brandt reported.

It was not something that was pleasant for any of them to hear. "The price of peace is high", a pale Ethan whispered . "It is too damn high", Brandt growled. "Another point of interest is that Mulun has wanted to visit for awhile now. But the former secretary of IMF was vehemently opposed and told the President not to go ahead. "Now he is dead too".

Benji shook his head, "that was to do with the bombing of the Kremlin", he stated firmly.

"Was it Benji", Brandt challenged. "I thought so at first but when Mulun contacted Denver just one day after the secretaries death I was not so sure." I think Mulun arranged to take him out and replace him with someone more biddable".

"Brandt you are seeing conspiracies where they do not exist", Ethan challenged bluntly. "I know it is upsetting to have colleagues die in the name of peace but it is the nature of the business. We all accept that we might have to make the ultimate sacrifice for our country."

He could understand Brandt's sorrow and anger over losing agents to IMF themselves. But he could also see the bigger picture. In the future no agents would have to risk their lives in Muluns country.

"I don't like it either Brandt but fair is fair, Mulun lost his super spies to our side", Benji stated.

"So let there be peace at any cost", Brandt muttered. "If this is all about you being angry at IMF for taking out it's own agents then I'm sorry Brandt we cannot help you", Ethan confirmed.

Brandt shot a poisonous look at him, "that is not all Ethan", he replied. He looked over at Benji, "you mentioned the super spies the Betrayer and his protégé. They were the best of the best of the other side. So did you ever wonder Ethan why you were never sent out against them. As IMFs top agent you would think you had the best chance of taking them out."

It was a question that Ethan had to admit he had asked himself. "I guessed it might happen soon", was what he told Brandt. 'It never would have happened Ethan because there was the risk you might actually succeed.' He stared into Ethans eyes, "what Premier Mulun never knew was that the betrayer was a double agent. It meant of course that he had to give up secrets and people to maintain his cover. But IMF felt the price was worth it for inside information on Muluns regime ".

"Hold on one minute that can't be right", Benji protested, "The betrayer and his protégé were taken out by our side. Why would we kill one of our best assets."

"Both sides had a plan regarding the Betrayer", Brandt told him. "For Mulun to be granted a visit to the US he would have to sacrifice the betrayer. For us the plan was different, 'the betrayer was slowly dying and wanted to be taken out by us rather than Mulun".

"Before I met up with Ethan in Russia I planned the mission to send an IMF team to take care of the betrayer and his protégé. Of course the protégé was another double agent so the team took out a decoy instead. The real protégé was actually in another country at the time. Both sides at this time knew he was alive and had a different agenda for the man.

However a few weeks later Mulun proposed peaceful relationships with this country. However he could not afford to let it be known the protege was still alive. Our side had the same view not wanting a man who held damning knowledge of Mulun to interfere with peace talks."

"So he became became a wanted man by both sides".

"Why, if he is an agent then he knows how to keep his mouth shut", Ethan stated.

"The protégé is convinced that Mulun is planning to act against this country during his visit".

He has however no firm proof to back up his claims so the secretary was not inclined to listen. Feeling passionately that he was in the right he told IMF he was prepared to expose the knowledge of his missions for Mulun in public".

"This of course would also expose the existence of IMF". It was something the protege was prepared to do to protect the country against Mulun."

"So IMF tried to take him out, but it didn't quite work out", Brandt stated.

Benjis was chewing his lip, "Brandt I am not quite getting what this has to do with you".

"You obviously know the proteges real identity but you are not going to make a public proclaimation."

"I know who is he and where he is right now", Brandt responded.

""I support the belief that Mulun is planning an attack against this country during his upcoming visit. If the protégé remains alive he may be able to get specific details of this attack. IMF however does not share that belief. The protégé is now a man stands in the way of the US making a lucrative deal with their former enemy. They cannot afford to let him speak out because of some belief he cannot substansiate".

"Hold on a minute Brandt, you say you know where is he. But you work for IMF, so we must know that as well", Benji stated.

"IMF believes he is dead Benji", Brandt replied.

"But if they believe he is dead why did they try to take you out", a puzzled Benji wanted to know.

"Benji haven't you been listening", Brandt pressed. The tech flushed, "of course but you are just speaking in riddles Brandt. I don't understand why you are in so much trouble".

Benji looked over at Jane whose furrowed brow indicated she had no idea what Brandt was trying to tell them. However when he looked at Ethan, Benji saw a different expression, a definite chilled look on Ethans face. He obviously did understand and it disturbed him.

"Sorry for being stupid Brandt but you are just going to have to spell it out for me", Benji told him.

"Yes, well If you are stupid then so am I Benji". Jane looked up at Brandt. "Will I don't understand what is going on. You are obviously upset about Muluns visit. But the secretary and president are not stupid men. They know what Mulun is and will have heavy security for his visit. This is not your crusade. Just apologise to IMF for whatever you did and hope they will reactivate you as an agent."

Brandt looked rather disgusted at her words, "haven't you been listening either Jane", he sighed.

"How do you think I know all this information", he asked. "You learnt it during your time as an analyst", Benji replied. Even as he said it he knew it could not be true. Brandt had not worked as an analyst recently. "I don't know maybe you hacked the system or something", he decided.

Turning to Ethan, Brandt stated, "you understand what I am telling you", he confirmed.

"Yes", Ethan acknowledged. "Then do you want to tell them or shall I", Brandt asked.

Ethan just gestured at him, "you want to know what this has to do with me", he said to Jane and Benji.

It is simple guys, "I am the protégé".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Identity Crisis

Benji was laughing obviously thinking Brandt was just making this up. "Who are you really Brandt", those words were running around Ethans brain. With a sudden shock he realized Brandt had never once answered that question. He'd had to find out his background from IMF. But now he faced the reality that even that information was probably faked. It showed a picture of Brandt that was not real.

He was a double agent who with cold and calculating efficiency had taken out some of IMFs own agents.

That made him very dangerous. But there was also a risk that what he told them was true. Afterall as the protégé he knew Mulun very well. What if the man was really planning something.

"Brandt, I want to talk this over with the others, can you please go into my bedroom for awhile", Ethan asked.

"Sure", Brandt replied.

Ethan made sre the door was firmly closed behind Brandt before he asked, "well what do you think", to Benji and Jane.

"Is he bloody kidding", Benji exclaimed," the protégé Brandt. It is just too unreal".

"Oh he is not kidding" , Ethan replied. "I can see he is telling the truth about working for both sides".

Jane just drew in a shaky breath, "then he has been hiding a part of himself from us all this time", she stated. "Yes I suppose it is just partly habit. But he could not ever afford anyone from IMF to belief he was passing information to Mulun. They might blow his cover".

"But to get to the real problem, is he right when he says Mulun is planning to act against this country."

IMF believes this meeting is crucial to peace and will obviously not let William Brandt stand in their way", Ethan remarked. Hearing a groan from the bound man on the floor he added, "or let us try to help him."

"So if we do this it will be like Russia all over again", Benji muttered. "We will be without IMF resources or help".

"It will be worse than Russia Benji because we didn't have IMF trying to stop us". By stop I mean kill, dead, permanent", he added fixing his gaze on Benji.

In the bedroom Brandt sat on the edge of Ethan's bed and looked around. There were no windows, he knew it was a security thing, no way an attacker could get in, or no way someone trapped in here could get out.

Touching his ear, Brandt continued to listen to the conversation taking place in the living room. Placing the listening device had been risky but he needed to know how thsi conversation went. Moving his hand down to his boots he calmly checked his back up weapon. He had to be prepared in case that conversation went badly.

"This is Brandt we are taling about, he's a friend, a trusted colleague. If he had wanted to hurt us he could have already done so", Jane pointed out.

"Maybe", Ethan countered. "He is used to playing games Jane and I would say he is playing one with us now. We have no way of verifying anything he had told us with IMF". We only have his word that Mulun is planning something."

"We can trust him", Jane pleaded, but she had a tremor in her voice as she said it. Flopping herself down on the sofa she put her hands in front of her face trying to stop her tears.

Ethan looked over at her, "how long", he asked gently. "How long what", Jane raised her tear streaked face. "How long have you been interested in him".

In the bedroom, Brandts gun fell to the floor

Jane looked up at her team leader, "I have been trying to fight off feelings for him", she explained. I never wanted to care for another agent so deeply that I could not bear to lose him. It would be like Hanaway all over again. But…..,she broke off feeling shaky and unable to acknowledge what she actually felt.

"But you are human", Ethan concluded. He touched Janes hand gently, "you don't have to worry Ethan, it is not mutual", Jane responded softly with a definite hint of sorrow present

"Are you really sure about that", Ethan challenged. "I have noticed the way he looks at you sometimes and was going to speak to him about it."

"Isn't it a good thing that he cares for Jane, it will keep him grounded and focused on us",Benji stated.

"He's a rogue agent at the moment Benji, caring about him could get us all killed, Ethan replied, sanpping them all back to reality once more.

"I know it's hard but we have to put aside everything we believe we know about Brandt. He is now our mission. We have to find out if what he is saying is true. If Mulun is about to make an attack on this country then we have to stop him. We will have to do it without IMF. However if Brandt has unfortunately succumbed to working only for one side, theirs, we will have to put an end to his plans", Ethan ordered. He held each of their eyes with his own. None of them asked what 'putting an end ' to Brandt's plan meant because they knew. They would have to take him out for real.

Getting up from the chair Ethan banged on the bedroom door. Brandt came out and made a show of looking them over anxiously. "We will help you,for now", Ethan told him.

"That's good", Brandt offered them a smile. "We will be saving lives", he added.

"Presumably you have a plan, Ethan nodded, "to find out what Mulun is up to I will have to go back into the fold. Back to working with him."

"He wants you dead as well because you'll mess up his plans", Benji challenged. "Publicy he has to want me dead Benji. My death is part of his peace agreement. But privately he is going to need help to pull off his plans. But to get my help he's going to have to tell me all about what he intends to do. Then we stop him. It's simple really", Brandt reassured them.

"Simple", Ethan breathed out." We get spotted near Mulun and IMF will assume we are all rogue and take us out".

"You are supposed to be the best Ethan, Brandt locked his gaze on his team leaders face. "Now is the time to prove what that means".

Ethan's gaze did not waver from Brandt's. Just a short while ago the former analyst would have looked down giving up the battle of wills. Now he was not about to and that disturbed Ethan.

"Tell me if all that angst over Julia was even real", he found himself asking. "All that angst over my friends death (brief analysis) was real Ethan. But only because it was me who caused him to die. That weapons dealer worked for Mulun and was about to bring him some heavy duty weaponry. Of course it had to look like I was going to stop him. "I knew he had the bloody rocket launcher and didn't say a thing to the IMF team".

"It was necessary that's what both sides told me."So sorry but yes, it was all just an act. I am really a cold hearted bastard Ethan. But I have had to be or else I would be dead." Brandt found anger pouring out of him yet felt relief as the confession. They knew what he was now.

"Are you saying we can't trust you, Jane 's voice quivered. "I am saying I am prepared to do anything ,to sacrifice anyone to save our country', Brandt told her.

He was like a politican Ethan reflected, never directly answering a question. Unfortuntely to him a non direct answer probably meant ,don't trust me.

Ethan felt like this new mission was darker than any of the others. He'd had to watch out for Mulun, he had to watch out for IMF and he had to regard the agent that had become a friend as a potential enemy.

"Let's just do this", he said out loud his voice firm and clear of worries. If Brandt could act calm then so could he.

"Mulun is arriving tomorrow", Brandt told them. "I will meet up with him then and give you all the location of where he is staying".

He went to turn and leave only to have Ethans hand wrap around his arm. "we are just to let you go out there Brandt", he asked.

Brandt looked at the hand then calmly pushed it off. "Nobody will see me", he responded. "I will contact you all", he swore.

Ethan bit his lip then nodded. "Alright, but know that if you don't we will have to come looking for you".

Brandt looked unconcerned, "of course I would not have it any other way. Until tomorrow then".

He walked out the door.

Benji 's nervous gaze darted to Ethan, "how does he know Mulun is arriving tomorrow, he asked. On the news they are reporting it to be next week".

"Yes but it makes sense for Mulun to slip into the country before that to avoid attacks by any of those opposed to his visit", Ethan replied. "But that still does not mean your question is not valid. If IMF perceives him as a liability then they would not tell him so I am afraid the answer must be that Mulun told him himself."

Jane swallowed audibly, 'then he is playing us and you did nothing about it", she remarked.

"I believe he will contact us Jane and we will be able to find out what he is doing", Ethan responded. "We have to be prepared for anything. I am guessing IMF has already locked all of us out of the system. So we will have to get equipment from illegal sources. Let's try and get us much as we can between now and tomorrow."

The others soberly agreed with Ethans plans still trying to come to terms with the fact they were going to have to track one of their own.

Brandt slipped quietly into the hotel room."Well", he got asked. "The plan is proceeding as anticpated, Ethan Hunt obviously no longer trusts me. But he had not attempted to stop me yet."

"Good, soon we shall see if they are as you claim, the best agents this country has to offer", came the response.

"Yes sir Premier Mulun, we shall see", Brandt replied as he calmy crossed the room to fix himself a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- what a tangled web we weave when we plan to deceive

"Mulun will be in room 135", Brandt told Ethan, Jane and Benji. Benji sitting with his lap top balanced on his knee began to access the plans for the Beaumont Hotel. "Room 135", he stated, "it is a stateroom with bullet proof windows and extra security for those who are wanting a little extra", Benji read off the web site. "Just put a fibre optic up from the room underneath and you'll be able to see and hear what is going on", Brandt told him. "Geez thanks Brandt, I didn't think of that", Benji sarcastically replied. He was having few problems with the fact Brandt was a double agent. It felt like the friendship Brandt had established with him was just a façade and now he could no longer trust the man . It hurt deeply making Benji feel like perhaps he was not cut out to be a field agent. Brandt however gave the appearance of being not bothered by the sarcasm just shrugging. But Ethan caught sight of a little tightening around the mouth, watch it Benji he thought. Things are no longer simple around Brandt, he is prehaps far more deadly than you realise.

As if Brandt had picked up on Ethans thoughts he announced,"you of course know that you may hear things that will disturb you". Mulun and I might reminisce over past missions. He likes talking shop in graphic and often gruesome terms. You might even hear us describe some of the things we have done to agents you know".

"I'll take it all in context Brandt, you are working boths sides, of course you have to maintain your cover", Ethan stated as he moved seemingly innocently across to stand between Benji and Brandt. He was trying not to show how off balance Brandt's words were making him feel. This mission was slipping fast from his control but he could never let Brandt gain the upper hand. He just hoped he was a good faker.

Unfortunately he wasn't. Although his body seemed relaxed Benji was beginning to be disturbed by the signals he was picking up from both Brandt and Ethan. Brandt was taking charge of this mission and Ethan did not appear to be comfortable with that. He could sense a confrontation coming as the two fought for control. It was not going to be pretty and he was not sure he wanted to be around to see it. Looking over at Jane Benji felt pity rise, she was desparately trying to hide being hurt by Brandt's actions. Maybe she liked a little more than she let on. If she did then that too might be heading for disaster. Could he even stop anything bad from happening. He may be a field agent but he was not in the same league as Brandt or Ethan.

This was all going to end in tears but whose he did not know. "Ethan for now, I have to say how this mission is to go". I am the one who had developed Muluns trust", Brandt told his team leader . Hearing this Benji realised his thoughts were already coming true. But Ethan did not look angry, yet ."Of course, you have the lead until we uncover the information, then I say what happens next", Ethan made sure he said the "I" with a definite forcefulness. Brandt looked calmly back at him, "very well", he affirmed. It sounded so pleasant and amiable yet it raised the hair at the back of Benji's neck. Ethan and Brandt were now eyeing each other like two male pit bulls about to fight for dominance.

Then quite lazily and deliberately Brandt looked away. He was not admitting defeat just putting off the inevitable."Mulun will arrive at 2 oclock, accompanied by 2 body guards. He will stay in his hotel room for the rest of the afternoon ", Brandt reported calmly.

"Very well we will set everything up", Ethan acknowledged. Brandt was about to leave when Ethan asked, 'by the way what happened to the IMF team sent to stop you".

"I stopped them Ethan", Brandt told him seriously. "Of course I didn't do anything permanent ", he walked out of the door giving Ethan a stare as he went.

"There were 7 IMF agents sent after Brandt and the others", Ethan told Jane and Benji. "I found that out before I got attacked by that intruder.'

"Did you find out anything about your attacker", Benji asked. "He would not admit to working for IMF even after I worked him over a bit", Ethan stated. "I stashed him in a factory until this is over just to be on the safe side."

"Anyway back to the issue, Brandt managed to get away from 7 IMF agents", Ethan remarked. "There are only 3 of us".

That was kind of a scary statement that left an icy feeling up Benji's arms. "He can't get away, we will have eyes and ears on that room", Jane countered with waver in her voice. She was not finding this easy that was obvious for all to see.

"I would never underestimate him Jane. He is the protégé, so he has to be good", Ethan reminded them all.

We need eyes and ears on that room ahead of schedule just in case there are unexpected surprises", Ethan ordered. He turned to Jane, "I have a mission for you Jane", he stated, "but you are not going to like it. I need you to get close to Brandt to attempt to find out if he is hiding something from us." Jane felt fear fill her, "get close Ethan,do you want me to sleep with him", she demanded. Ethan took her face in her hands, "Jane there are high stakes in this. Even with eyes and ears on the room Brandt is still directing this show. I need an angle he can't control."

"You are a cold hearted bastard Ethan Hunt", Jane spat out angrily." I confessed my feelings for him and now you want to make use of them. Well I will not be used in that manner. To me love is sacred. I cared for Hanaway passionately and it just about killed me to lose him. I can't put myself through that again. You think I don't know what will happen if Brandt has gone bad. Bastard, I might be the one to find that out and that will kill me as well", she started to sob hard.

Ethan was going to open his mouth and tell her she knew what she might have to take on when she became an agent. But his mouth would not work. Instead he pulled her close and held her as she sobbed, " I am a bastard Jane and I am sorry. But you are the only one who can do this"."Aren't you afraid that what I feel for him will interfere", Jane asked. "You are a professional Jane, I trust you ", Ethan told her. Jane used her sleeve to wipe her tears away, "why is everything changing Ethan", she begged. Ethan snuggled her close, "I don't know Jane", he whispered. She could hear the genuine sorrow in his voice and it cut deeply into her heart. It also made her make up her mind, "I'll do it Ethan". She was not looking forward to playing this role because unlike Ethan she did not trust herself. It would be too easy to fall into loving him for real. Images of Hanaway lying on the cold concrete slowly dying assailed her and were replaced by Brandt dying in a similar manner, " I will not let myself care for him", Jane told herself.

In the hotel room a few doors away Brandt seemed blissfully unaware of the problems he was causing."Soon we will not be able to say or do anything that is not monitored", he explained to Premier Mulun.

"Lets make sure they enjoy the show. I must say protégé this is a brilliant plan. The betrayer will just be a memory to my people soon. It will be you they will speak of for years to come", Mulun rubbed his hands together and his eyes sparkled in glee.

Brandt felt his face move into a truly chilling smile," I will enjoy this victory over our enemy", he remarked.

Settling back into a chair in room 310 Brandt began to plan a mission in his head. It came naturally to him, which was why after only a short time as an analyst he'd been promoted to head of department.

Of course the secretary knew who he really was. But that did not mean he was not going to reap the benefits of having a brilliant strategist on his staff. Then of course things changed when he met Ethan Hunt. The plan had never been to have him return to being a field agent. As an analyst he could go anywhere and nobody suspected what he was really doing. They just saw the cover he presented, a guilt ridden former agent that could no longer face field work. No one would even suggest he was the protégé. But then Ethan Hunt had persuaded the new secretary to return him to active status. It had made the danger of blowing his cover even higher. Now he was about to embark on the most deadly mission yet. His analytical mind told him the odds of surviving this one were not good. But he had to go forward anyway. With that in mind he got his thoughts firmly back on track.

"I'll go back to my room now Mulun just in case one of the team come visiting", Brandt told the Premier.

"Of course protégé", Mulun raised a glass of wine and toasted Brandt.

Returning to the room Brandt had just stretched out on the bed when a knock sounded at his door. He guessed it was probably Ethan checking up on him. Opening the door he was surprised to find Jane standing there.

"Can I come in", she asked rather nervously. "Of course", he let her pass inviting her to sit on a chair.

"Did Ethan send you",Brandt asked with clear suspicion in his voice. "No", Jane lied to him . "I just wanted to talk to you without Ethn being present", she admitted. Brandt looked her over from head to foot slowly. He knew her well enough to see little signs of tension, the way her fingers laced, the way her hair flicked, she was lying to him. So this was going to be Ethan's play, set Jane upon him. Use her affection for him to find out if he was being straight with them. He should just send her away. But then he took another look and noticed tears in her eyes. She did not want to be here. His thoughts softened somewhat, "talk then Jane", he prompted

"It's just so hard Will, to see you like this. I thought I knew you",Jane whispered. That was a honest statement Brandt decided. He was actually hurting her. Without thinking he got up from his chair and sat in front of her. Reaching out he took her hand. Unable to help herself Jane stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "Tell me it is going to be alright", she asked huskily.

Brandt held her tight deciding he could not be anything less than honest, "I can't tell you that Jane. What I am doing is dangerous. If Mulun susupects I am playing him then I will die." He raised his hands to her face and caressed her cheek softly. The gesture was almost intimate and made Jane feel warm until Will added, "he would also kill anyone I cared about".

Jane stared, had he just said he cared abouther . The continuing soft almost intimate stroke on her cheek and the way his eyes looked at her spoke of more than just caring. It was a stunning moment that deeply frightened her. Her mission was no longer so clear. Brandt was also aware of his own feelings and found himself offering, "walk away now Jane before you get hurt."

Ethan had given her an order, she had to find out what he was doing. Yet part of her recognized that the order did not matter ,she could not walk out that door. "No, Will", she told him.

His answer to that was a passionate kiss to her lips. She could feel her resolve slipping away as she lost herself in his arms. Was this the start of chosing a side, between a man she worked for and respected,Ethan Hunt and the now rogue agent she was falling for.

No she could not let that happen either. Brandt lips moved down to nuzzle her neck and she fought off the tears that were forming. .

William Brandt aka the protégé held his collegue in his arms and realized her body was telling him her feelings were no lie. But he was also sure that despite what she said Ethan had sent her here. He was sure because he knew he would do the same.

So Ethan was forcing him to put a woman he did actually care for in danger.

He should just throw her out. But some part of him was also at war with himself. Why not live with a little more danger. He had not had the opportunity to love anyone lately.

So he moved his lips back to her face. Let her seduce him, he would fall for it . But he would also not reveal a thing. As he kissed her deeply again, he knew they were both lying to each other.

Sooner or later this would all come crashing down around them as Jane would be forced to choose a side.

No matter what she felt for him her knew in his heart that she could not chose him. She would never forgive what he was going to have to do.

He found tears welling up in his own eyes. Damn being the bloody protégé, he thought. Why could he not just be William Brandt, a IMF agent who could be free to love who he chose.

But there was no going back . Despite this thought he deepened the kiss again, dragging both of them into a false illusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Whose illusion

Next morning-2 hours until' arrival' of Mulun

"Ethan, we have company", Benji pointed out the 4 IMF agents entering the elevator. "They have to keep surveillance on Mulun as well", Ethan reminded them. "He may be an almost friend but the past is not washed away that quickly."

As they watched the IMF team set themselves up in a room then set about installing a surviellience feed into the room where Mulun would be staying. "I am going to have to be careful now,so they cannot detect us", Benji observed. "Talking about detecting, Brandt has not resorted to using as mask yet so how is he going to hide his presence from IMF. He needs to be with Mulun to gain the information he needs", Jane asked.

"It is a good question Jane", Brandt seemingly appeared from nowhere actually making Benji jump.

"Are you planning on using a mask", Ethan asked. "No, I am planning on using something a little more effective. There are ways IMF can use to detect masks," Brandt told them. He went out of the room for a moment then returned carrying a lap top which he connected to Benjis, "keep watching the room", he told them.

Ethan , Jane and Benji huddled around the laptops watching the feed. "How is he doing that", Benji gasped as he saw both laptops showed different pictures. On Brandts laptop it showed him standing in the room whereas Benji's showed someone else standing there.

"We are not dealing with a duplicate room as booth feeds are coming from the same place", Benji observed. Moments later Brandt reentered the room. "On my computer you will see and hear what is really going on. Your computer is attuned to IMF frequency and gives them a false picture of what is happening".

"I never knew we had technology like this", Benji observed. "We don't Benji, this is Muluns creation, he calls it illusion technology." It can create a false image of anyone on top of a persons real image so people conducting surveillance from a distance can be made to believe false assumptions", Brandt told him

Benji was amazed but still felt he had to defend the use of masks. "It may be great for pretense at a distance but it won't be much use face to face. I'd still have to wear a mask".

Brandt decided Benji sounded like a little boy defending his right to keep an old battered toy. He got a little pleasure out of telling him, "actually Benji using illusion technology face to face is the next step. Soon anyone will be able to wear a small chip which will enable the wearer to impersonate anyone at anytime and not be detected. It will change missions forever , Mulun has nearly perfected the technology. He has not informed this country he has illusion technology as he intends to sell it to the highest bidder after this mission is over".

Thinking more deeply about this invention Benji felt fear surfacing ,nobody could ever judge what was real and what was not. "This could be very dangerous in the hands of the enemy", he worriedly stated. " I know but finding out how Mulun is planning to attack this country is a priority. We can worry about stealing his secrets later. But consider this revelation a sign of my good faith. If Mulun even suspected I had shown you one glimpse of this technology I would be dead", Brandt told them as he leaned low over his laptop. Straightening up he snapped back into formal mode telling the others, "I have to go and get things ready now. "

Benji and Ethan noticed he had not exchanged one glance with Jane the entire time. Jane had returned late that night to the room and Benji and Ethan both knew that meant she had not slept with Brandt. Obviously he knew he was being played and was annoyed.

But Jane's next words made them wonder if the two of them were just hiding an attraction from them."He has to be on our side if he is showing us Muluns covert technology", Jane stated with a happy smile. "Once this is over he will inform IMF of that technologies existence".

She was so obviously happy but Ethan still had to slightly play devils advocate "If Mulun is using it on this mission then questions are bound to surface anyway". This could be his way of showcasing illusion technology to his potential buyers". We will have to make sure we snatch the technology as well as stopping Mulun."

Jane said nothing further just joining them to watch the screens. Soon there was a flurry of activity as Mulun arrived.

"Look at that on the IMF feed it shows 3 body guards but on Brandt's it is him and 2 guards. I don't like the fact they devleoped it but I have to admit it is amazing technology", Benji was obviously warming to the idea of new things.

Ethan knew that despite his interest in the technological side Benji would keep his priorities focused on Mulun.

Mulun settled into doing normal just arrived passenger tasks like unpacking and placing items in the room."'He does not seem to have any obvious weaponry", Benji remarked, "maybe he just relies on the body guards". Mulun himself did not seem the intimidating type being barely 5 ft 6 in height with a slim frame. The guard however must have been at least 6ft 7 and were heavily muscled. "Let's just get those guards to take care of Mulun by sitting on him and squashing him", Benji suggested cheekily. "Knowing his reputation I would not underestimate him", Ethan warned.

After Mulun was settled two guards went into the adjoining room leaving him alone with Brandt. "Start recording everything that is happening in that room Benji", Ethan ordered. Benji turned on the machine that would make a picture and sound record of everyhing happening.

"Well I am not impressed by your country so far", Mulun grumbled. "It has its good points", Brandt replied.

Mulun had nothing to say to that just asking, "later I will be visiting with the secretary of the IMF. What do you know about him".

"I don't actually know much about Denver because he's only held the positon for 6 months", Brandt told him. "Well that is not very useful protégé", Mulun slipped closer and stared into Brandts face. "It is not my fault he returned me to active duty". If I had been by hisside I could have gained a lot more information, Brandt countered firmly not removing his gaze from Muluns. He knew it unwise to ever show fear or doubt in front of this man. So he forced tremours into the inner recesses of his mind. Mulun looked away, "at least Denver is willing to talk, your other secretary would not have ever let me step one foot into the country. Not a very trusting man", he observed.

"No", Brandt mused. "It is going to be hard to restrain myself Protégé I keep thinking up all these ways to eliminate both the secretary and your president." Remember how we dealt with that agent that time at the state dinner, I still laugh about that", Mulun told him. "His name was Brian Denner and I guess he didn't expect to be poisoned at a dinner where there were 200 other people." He did look rather surprised", Brandt pulled his face into a grimace and staggered around the room while Mulun laughed.

Benji was pale, "I knew Denner", he whispered. "He did warn us about listening to things we do not like", Ethan reminded him. "So far Mulun's not doing much to incriminate himself",Brandt is going to have to do a better job of drawing him out."

"Hmm yes poisonings are such fun but they do not get that much coverage by the press. Something that effects other people is so much better like explosions. I know you have first hand knowledge of what a rocket launcher can do protégé", Mulun stated. "It can really cause some nasty damage , I am sure your friend could attest to that. What was it like Protégé, causing the death of a man who had little children".

Ethan noted the Premier studying Brandt's face again." He may be using Brandts skills but he obviously is not trusting enough to come out with a specific plan. Instead he is taunting Brandt and checking for signs of weakness", Ethan told the others. "If Brandt so much as looks like he regrets what happened to his friend Mulun might just decide to kill him now."

Jane looked upset by that remark and Benji bit his lip hard.

In the room with Mulun Brandt felt the pain of that statement but did not alter his expression just stating, "explosions certainly have a good impact".

"Impact", Mulun broke off his stare, "is that actually a joke", he laughed again. "I enjoy thse games protégé. We will have to play again. But right now I need to focus on Denvers visit. I won't get near the president if Denver is not satisfied that I come in peace".

"I am sure you can think of many ways of reassuring Denver. After all you are not planning to either poison or blow up the president", Brandt remarked.

Ethan held his breath, If Mulun was planning something that leading comment should open the doorway for a confession.

"No, I didn't bring any bombs or poison with me", was all Mulun said.

"Dammit is he ever going to admit to doing anything", Benji growled.

"He is definitely not a stupid man Benji. It appears he is not sure enough of Brandts loyaty to tell him outright what he had planned for the president", Ethan observed.

"Then you believe he has something planned, Benji asked.

"It would be in Mulun's character, but unfortuntely we need to get solid evidence", Ethan replied.

Benji had been partly turned away as he listened to Ethan's words. Now as he turned back he saw the picture on his lap top flicker briefly. "Must be some interference", he said to Ethan.

Getting up Benji checked over the lines going into both computers. Seconds later he was standing up and holding a listening device out on his hand.

Ethan and Jane both stared knowing that the 'bug' could have only been placed by Brandt.

Putting his finger to his lips, Ethan indicated they should search for other devices. Just as they were about to begin the door to the room flew open and 4 armed men entered.

"Freeze", they ordered. Caught unawares Ethan, Jane and Benji could only do as instructed. Benji looked over at the laptops noticing that Brandt's had stopped transmitting a picture. The IMF linked laptop was still on and Benji saw now only Mulun was present. Turning back to the agents Benji waited to see what would happen.

"Well Agent Hunt I wish I could say this was a surprise", Harold Denver stated as he came into the room.

"I am guessing though that your presence has something to do with Agent Brandt. "

Ethan's face revealed nothing. "I know he's not dead Agent Hunt. While they were burying him one of the workers accidently hit his face with the shovel. It lifted the mask off."

Still Ethan said nothing. The secretary prowled the room walking around all of them. "Let me tell you all what Agent Brandt said to you. He claimed Premier Mulun was planning something against this country, right", Denver asked.

Ethan knew he cold agree to this as Brandt had already tried to convince Denver, "right".

Denver shook his head, "how could such good agents get caught in such a basic deception". I am particularly disappointed in you Agent Hunt, "he chastised.

"But you sent an agent to kill Ethan to keep him from getting involved in this mission", Benji accused boldly.

"I never sent anyone Agent Dunn. If someone tried to do that then Brandt probably paid them himself", Denver snapped out angrily.

"Agents Dunn and Carter, you will go with the other agents and show them where Agent Brandt is supposed to be staying. I will stay to have a talk to Agent Hunt."

Benji and Jane both looked at Ethan who nodded.

Once they were gone Denver settled himself into the chair opposite Ethan's. "Let me tell you what else Brandt said to you. He told you he was a double agent known as the protégé . Well I am afraid Agent Hunt he has played you for a fool. Agent Brandt is the protégé but he has only ever worked for one side, and that is not ours".

"He has been responsible for a lot of deaths of IMF personal Hunt including that of the former secretary himself".

Ethan found a gasp of shock escaping from his lips and could only splutter out, "but he was there in the car with the secretary".

"Yes, it was a rather clever way of never being suspected. But the assassins were only ever aiming for the secretary and his driver. You were proably lucky he needed you to stop the nuclear war. Even Muluns regime did n't want that to happen".

This was shocking and Ethan felt like he was slowly drowning ,he clawed for any life line, "Mulun knows Brandt is not dead and has hidden that from IMF, Is not that deception proof he is planning something".

"He told us 1 hour ago Hunt. The Premier claims he did not tell us earlier as he sure Brandt is now hiring out his services to whichever country pays him the most. He believes Brandt has taken money from someone in order to put a stop to the deal between our countries. Mulun was hoping to find out who his latest employer was so he could offer the information to us as part of the peace settlement. He is of course now willing to let us deal with Brandt".

"You see Agent Hunt the premier is a man who genuinely wants peace. I cannot say the same about Agent Brandt".

Ethan knew there would be a 'next step and was still trying to save the day. Another thought came into his head.

"What about this new spying technology of Muluns, he plans to sell it to other countries".

"What technology Hunt", Denver gestured to the computers.

Ethan wound back the tape and pressed play. As he watched he felt his face go red, the tapes were blank.

"Again he is playing you for a fool Hunt. He probably just played a shot video clip to convince you of some startling new technology". Brandt was just trying to get you on his side. His next move would have been to have you take out Mulun for him. He knew the Premier would expose him when he found out he was working for other countries".

"Now you can salvage this mission and my opinion of you in only one way. I am betting that my team will not find Brandt. But he is still here somewhere . He has taken money to stop Mulun and cannot renege on that deal. You mission profile is on the table, take care of this Hunt", Denver demanded as he got out of the chair and left the room.

Ethan went over and lifted the manila folder lying on the desk. He saw his mission waiting underneath, it was not a flash drive container information being much more direct. Lying on the table was a gun and it told him quite clearly it was time to take Brandt out of the picture.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- spy versus spy

They turned facing each other directly. Both had their guns drawn and aimed. Only this time it was different, they were not working together. Now they were on opposite sides and only one of them could walk away. 'You were trying to use us Brandt", Ethan spat out as he circled closer to Brandt. "I am the betrayer myself now Ethan, it is what I am supposed to do", Brandt replied lazily. He backed slowly away keeping distance between himself and Ethan while making his way to toward the rooms only exit. Ethan he knew could not allow him to make out of that door so he began to fire. Bang a bullet whizzed toward him and he rolled while firing a shot of his own. He saw Ethan leap then come up firing. So began the dance, both of them leaping and both of them firing. Bullets flew around them hitting mortor and sending it spraying over their bodies. They hardly noticed the small bleeding wounds keeping their focus on each other. So far the leaps were perfectly timed , but both of them were flagging. Ethan found himself feeling taxed like never before, Brandt was slowly wearing him down. But Brandt was just better at hiding the exhaustion, sooner or later he knew someone would make a mistake. When it happened it was probably just a millisecond of time, a movement a little too slow, instead of wall the bullet hit flesh.

From the bright red stain that spread across his chest he knew it had to be fatal. Indeed as he watched he saw the eyes that were once full of life cloud over. Flying through the air the body came down with an audible smack and lay with sightless eyes staring at the roof. The gun rolled from his hand to lay beside him. It was over…

1 hour earlier

"Draw your weapons", IMF agent Brenner chastised Benji and Jane as they approached the room where Brandt had been staying. Both of them drew, but could feel their fingers shaking on the trigger, this was someone they had thought of as a friend. Noticing their reluctance, Brenner yelled, "don't hesitate to shoot, Brandt is very dangerous." "Don't we want to give him a chance to surrender", Jane asked shakily. Brenner glared at her, "Mulun will only order his execution himself and it will be a lot less pleasant than being shot by us. We are doing him a favour Carter. He does not deserve that."

Taking up positions on opposite sides of the doorway Benji and Jane waited anxiously for the order that would have them fly through the door. Even though Brandt had obviously betrayed them both of them still hoped he would not be in that room.

He wasn't, though it took another 5 heart pounding moments before they found that out.

"Looks like he was not going to stay long, no clothes in the closet, not toiletries, this was probably a decoy room", Brenner mused after looking around. "We are going to have to conduct a search, he had to be somewhere in this hotel".

"Why if I was him I would be running for my life", Benji countered. "He has been paid a lot of money to stop the deal between Mulun and this country. Peace it seems is not good for the illegal weapons traders that have been using Mulun's country as a depot. Brandt wanted to force your Ethan Hunt to take out Mulun causing renewed tension between our countries and keeping illegal trade alive and well." If Brandt does not see his mission through his reputation will suffer and the other countries will not deal with him again. So he is here somewhere and we are going to find him", Benner ordered

"I am going to search this floor. Dunn you and Montreal search the one below, Carter you and Smith check the floor above. Be creative in your searching and do a thorough job".

He dismissed them all. Jane went with Agent Peter Smith and found she felt increasingly more jumpy as they used a universal card key to open each door. Finally Smith noticed her tension and spun toward her, "did you love him or something", he accused. "What of course not", Jane spluttered that out quickly hoping that she could make her feelings go away. But she could still feel her heart slowly bleeding from the fact that she had cared too much for a man that had betrayed her country. She must have let something slip because Smith spat out, "don't bloody bother to lie. It is written all over you. You are useless to me in this state. Go back to your room and wait . I will take care of the search myself".

Jane did not bother to try to dissuade him just walking away on shaking legs. She made her way back to the room she had shared with the others and threw herself down on the bed.

Hands over her face she tried hard not to sob. Concentrating on her body and mind she grasped for calm and quiet. That was when she heard the rustling. Springing up from the bed she had her gun out in a second. But it was too late as she saw the blur of an arm cross her vision and her gun go flying. Looking up Jane found William Brandt staring back at her. Launching herself forward she made to kick him hard. But her legs did not swing upward quickly enough and she found her ankle being caught in a firm grip.

Then he was forcing her backward and using his weight to trap her helpless flat against the mattress.

Jane closed her eyes believing that in seconds she would be dead at the hands of someone she had cared for. What a fool she was. Then she felt the hands loosen, "Jane don't try to hit me", Brandt softly asked. She made to strike out at him, only to be captured again. "You were just playing a game with all of us", she accused. "So Ethan Hunt did not send you to my room then", Brandt countered. "Alright he did", Jane confessed. "But he was right not to trsut you", Jane shouted. She struggled again but found Brandt's grip would not give way. Despite the strength of the grip he had not caused physical harm to her yet. Letting herself relax somewhat Jane asked, "what do you want. "I just came to collect my laptop Jane, I decided I might need it", Brandt replied.

She dared herself to look into his blue eyes. Strangely enough coldness did not great her, she could see his affection and it startled her. Still he could not afford to leave her here to tell the others about him. "What will you do to me" she asked shakily. Brandt did not reply immediately just holding her and studying her, "you are so beautiful when you are angry", he found himself saying. Janes eyes widened even more. "Jane I want you to ask yourself two questions, the first is if I am as ruthless as they make out then why haven't I killed you", the other one is 'why has Premier Mulun never used my name. We have known each other a long time after all", Brandt told her. Jane found the questions whizzing around in her brain. She did not have time to form an answer though because Brandt pulled her forward and then softly and slowly kissed her lips.

"I know they will send Ethan after me Jane", he told her as he surfaced from the kiss. "It was always going to come to a battle between the two of us". I guess we will finally know who is best".

Despite the still tingling warmth on her lips Jane felt a chill fill her, 'you can't take on Ethan ", she told him. Brandt softly touched one cheek, "I have no choice Jane", he told her. For a long minute he held her image in his mind drinking in her beauty and warmth. Then he said the words that she had not wanted to hear, "good bye Jane". It sounded so permanent.

He was gone before she had realized leaving the traces of his hard yet warm grip on her arms and legs.

She did not move curling her self into the bed some more. When Denver same to tell her off about caring for Brandt she would tell him exactly where he could stick his job. Her career with IMF was over and some part of her was very happy about that fact.

Benji and Joel Montreal entered the fire escape door and caught a flash of grey suit, "there he is", Joel shouted. Both of them picked up the place ,stepping fast up the stairs. Benjis heart was pounding and sweat pooled on his face. He turned around another corner and just about collided with Montreal. The other agent had stopped and had his gun raised to the stairs above him. "He's stopped up there",he told Benji. It was agony just standing there, his hands and feet were going slowly numb from the chill of the fire escape. Joel moved forward slowly and what happen next was forever etched into Benjis brain.

With one fluid movement Brandt sprung out from the level above and fired directly at Montreal. Benji registered the bullet hitting his colleague and him falling to the ground. He raised his own weapon only to find himself staring straight down the muzzle of Brandts gun. "Drop it Benji", came an order in a voice that held not one hint of friendship. He could almost feel a bullet pounding into his own flesh. So Benji dropped the gun. Brandt was on him in a second pulling his hands behind his back roughly. "I am letting you live because you saved my life in India Benji", Brandt told him. "If we meet like this again I won't be so generous". He pulled the plastic strips tight on Benji;s wrists. "You are a geek Benji", he Brandt told him. Then he bent low over Benji muttered something in his ear and slapped his face hard. After that he was gone.

Benji was struggling on the cold concrete floor when Harold Denver himself found him. "Brandt was here about 5 minutes ago', he told the secretary. "Yes and I see you failed to take him out. Lucky for you he felt you owed him. Agent Dunn you are a disappointment to me. I will be recinding your ability to work in the field. You obviously can't make handle things appropriately", Denver growled.

"Appropriately, Brandt had a bloody gun trained on my, sir", Benji spat back. "Yes and he did not fire which gave you an opportunity. But you did not take it. So you are out and don't bloody swear at me again", Denver stormed.

He left Benji still tied up on the stairs not bothering to removed the earwigs from his ears.

That was why Benji heard the words that chilled his soul and made him fear for his best friend Ethan Hunt, "I have him".

So its started with the two best agents, one for the US and one for anyone with enough money facing each other.

It ended with spent bullet casings lying on the ground beside one body.

The door opened and Denver,Mulun and several IMF agents including Benji and Jane entered."Well at least I can rely on you Hunt", Denver stated a he looked over at Brandt's body." Both of your colleagues have been removed from duty, so much for the best team in IMF", he gave a little huff. "You can go on with another team".

Ethan ignored Denver and joined Benji and Jane. All of them began to step toward Brandts body. "No", Mulun told them loudly. "His body is mine", he clicked his fingers and his two guards came over and pulled up Brandt's arms and dragged his still limp body across the floor and out of the room. Ethan ,Jane and Benji watched until the door closed.

"Now the protégé has been dealt with we can talk about meeting your president", Mulun told Denver.

"Yes", Denver replied. He turned to Ethan, "you are dismissed for now Agent Hunt. I will call you when I have a new mission and a new team".

He waited for Ethan to acknowledge. Ethan found Jane and Benji looking at him with sad shocked eyes, his mouth opened and he stated, "screw you". He left a very long pause before adding "sir" and then storming out of the room with Benji and Jane behind him.

"I am sorry Premier some agents just can't handle the pressure", Denver stated. Mulun shook his head, "well if they were your best team I hate to see your worst". Maybe you need to sort out your house Mr secretary".

Once this is over I will, come my friend" ,he linked arms with Mulun, "lets talk peace, there is no one left to stop us".

"No, one to stop us", Mulun repeated with a grin that Denver could not see, but clearly spoke of triumph. His goal was one step closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- obeying orders

**Flash back…Prior to Ghost protocol**

He was known to everyone who worked for him as Mr Secretary . It had become so much of a title that his real name seemed like a dim memory. But his name was Jeff Tomlinson and he was going to yet another boring meeting where he had to give a dull uninspiring speech. At this moment he missed the excitement of field missions. It had been a bullet through his kneecap that had ended his career as a field agent many years ago. Thinking about the injury made his leg ache like it had for years after the rehabilitation. Huffing out a small sigh he mentally reviewed his speech, "I am still not sure about that last paragraph", he told his driver Joe Percy. He had read the entire speech out to the driver and had noticed that the man hid his boredom very well. "It sounded fine to me sir", Joe replied. "He may have hidden his boredom but he could not lie conviningly. Oh well he supposed that critiquing the speech of the IMF secretary was above his pay grade. Deciding that maybe he should change the last paragraph Tomlinson bent over. It was in that moment he head felt the foam of the headrest he'd just vacated explode along with glass from the left car window. He'd just been shot at and it was only by chance the assassin had missed.

"Stay down sir", Joe insisted as he took the car on a crazy journey that eventually led to their safe arrival back at HQ 15 minutes later. He naturally never got to say his speech. Instead he found himself surrounded by the senior staff at IMF who insisted that he needed protection. "IMF resources are fully stretched", he countered." I am not pulling a field agent from important work to baby sit me". He glared for a long time at each of them, "I am in charge so it is my choice".

They all went away grumbling but he expected them to obey. But the IMF team are always creative and found a rather interesting way to compromise. "Good morning sir", the greeting was soft and gruff as Tomlinson found his chief analyst by his side. "I have been told to accompany you", Brandt stated.

Now normally having an analyst as a body guard would be highly hilarious but he knew very well that Brandt was not a normal analyst. "Well I can't say I expected them to send you. But it is perfect solution, trained as an agent yet not on active duty", Tomlinson mused. He regarded his chief analyst soberly noticing the man looked relaxed and unbothered, that meant unfortunately he had no idea why he was there. "Did they say why you are to accompany me Brandt", he tested his assumption. "No sir", Brandt replied. Typical thought Tomlinson. "It seems I am in danger Brandt and you have just been assigned to be my bodyguard". Brandts blue eyes widened and he looked startled, "wouldn't an agent be better for that sir", he stated. It was not quite a protest, Brandt was not bold enough for that, but it was close. "You are an agent Brandt", he reminded the man. He waited and sure enough denial came quickly, "no sir I m not". "But you were trained and presumably…", Tomlinson quickly pulled out a gun at Brandt before he could react. But Brandt was fast pulling it from him then pointing it at his head. This was the stunning move that no other agent could pull off, "you haven't forgotten your skills", Tomlinson concluded.

He patted the seat beside him, "no more arguments now Brandt, sit beside me and if necessary use the weapon stored in the door to defend me". William Brandt still showed an element of reluctance but he would not disobey an order.

So began their partnership. It took to their second outing for Brandt to get around to the important questions, "Sir, do you know who is trying to kill you". 'Yes, I do Brandt. It is a complicated business", Tomlinson told him.

Brandt bit his lip, come on Tomlinson thought press me , I know you can do it. "I suppose other agents are working on stopping the attacks", Brandt asked. "No', Tomlinson replied. "No", Brandt looked directly at him as he said that and Tomlinson noticed the change in his eyes. He hides it well he thought but Brandt is definitely not as mild as he seems. "I need the attacks to continue in order to expose the plan of the man who is making them", he replied. 'You are not going to tell me who that is", that time it almost sounded like an order. Tomlinson hid a smile, "no Brandt I am not, he stated firmly. "It is not necessary for you to know that".

They continued their partnership quickly establishing a bond and Tomlinson found himself genuinely liking the analyst. Then came the invitation to Russia. "The order of friendship, that is a very high honor sir", Brandt told him. "Indeed William, it is", Tomlinson replied. Then he paused, when had Brandt slipped over the line into first name basis. He had no meant for that to happen. "Get ready yourself and make sure it it a nice suit", he gruffly told the other man trying to hide the slip. But he saw Brandt brief smile and new he had felt pleased by the use of his first name.

While he was changing himself the phone rang , he answered it quite breezily. "Why has your country bombed the Kremlin", Tomlinson felt himself go faint at the accusation. Moving over to turn on his television, he saw that IMF mission to secure the identity of Cobalt has gone spectacularly wrong. He placed down the phone without a further word only to have it ring again, this time the voice made him snap to attention. "Yes sir Mr President, you will have my resignation on your desk as soon as I return. I will catch the next flight out", Tomlinson put the phone down and slumped over. His career had just come to a rather unexpected end. "Sir are you alright", Brandt was by his side now and actually daring to touch him.

"There's been a complication with the Cobalt mission Brandt, the Kremlin has been bombed and the Russians are blaming us." He explained. Brandt rapidly paled, "Why the blame", he asked. "Because Ethan Hunt got caught, Tomlinson sighed. "He has fortunately escaped and we will go and meet him".

Brandt turned even paler and began to stammer, "we are meeting up with Hunt". Tomlinson was still in shock over the Kremlin and had no time to pamper to Brandts nerves over Ethan Hunt. "Pull yourself together", he chastised, Hunt is not going to do anything to you with me in the car". He was well aware of the history between the two agents. It was a situation he wanted to resolve but unfortunately now was not the time or the place. Talking Ethan into preventing nuclear war took priority. It also unfortunately meant he could not use Ethan for another mission he had planned. "The President has invoked ghost procotcol ", he told Brandt. We are cut off from all IMF resources. It is bad timing as I need an agent ….",Tomlinson broke off and found himself staring at Brandt again. He knew the mans history well ,who had trained him, his past missions and his skills. "You were good Brandt, before Croatia. I thought you had the potential to rival Hunt", he mused. Brandt flushed and shook his head, obviously not wanting to compare himself to the man he had failed. "But you have something in common", Tomlinson pressed.

"We have nothing in common", Brandt replied looking down and avoiding his gaze. Dammit he wanted to slap the man. But he held himself off with effort, "we both know that is not true. But I am not going to argue with you. Instead I am doing something else. "William Brandt your are hereby reinstated to full field agent status". He watched as Brandt paled even further , then began a loud protest, "but you can't do….",he stopped obviously realizing who he was actually talking to. Now he was embarrassed, "well of course you can but I don't want it". "Well I don't care Brandt. Right now I need an agent and you are it." Here",Tomlinson reached into his coat pocket and came out with a flash drive. "There may be no way you can actually prevent my assassination Brandt and I don't want you to feel bad about that. If it does happen I need for you to undertaken the mission contained in that drive"

Brandt was staring at that drive in what could only be described as horror. So Tomlinson had to grab the other mans hand and press the drive into it hard. "I am sorry Brandt, I would have preferred Ethan. But he is going to be busy preventing a nuclear war. He can't deal with this as well. "I believe you can handle this Brandt. After all you are the protégé". Brandt had no further comment to make just looking like he could not believe what had just befallen him. When Ethan entered the car moments later his expression changed to rabbit caught in the headlights of a fast moving car.

Ignoring the attitude Tomlinson made the introduction, noticing with some amusement that Brandt was now in "pretend this is not happening mode'. He wished again he had time to sort the mess out and order Ethan to tell Brandt the truth about Croatia. But war was more important than anything and he instead demanded Ethan's explaination. He listened as Cobalt got the blame and quickly told Ethan about Ghost Protocol. He also gave him an opportunity to escape by assault himself and Brandt.

Seeing Brandts glare he realized that Ethan may not find it that easy to assault him. He was after all a trained and experienced agent and would fight back. Tomlinson wanted to give a look that would tell Brandt firmly to go along when gunfire interrupted any further thought.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brandt grab for the gun and wondered if Ethan noticed. He was about to issue an order to the driver when a bullet through the head ended his life rather abruptly.

A while later a soaking wet Brandt trudged after Ethan Hunt and reflected that he had now failed two people in IMF Hunt and the secretary . Yet the man had told him not to feel bad if he could not prevent his death. He could feel the cold hardness of the flash drive in his trouser pocket and knew he would not have time to review the information yet. Hunt was casting a few glances his way obviously making sure he was holding up fine and not about to freak out like any normal analyst should. Watching the way Ethan moved casually yet making sure he was alert and focused Brandt recalled the secretaries rather curious words about the man. As he held his hand over the flash drive Tomlinson had said, "the mission I have given you will very likely see you and Ethan battling it out on opposites sides. When that happens you have to let him win"." Make sure you follow the mission instructions exactly William." The secretaries hand hand tightened on his own for a minute and the look he gave him was sad.

"It was a fortunate day that IMF chosse you as my body guard you are more suited for this mission than you realize. Take care of yourself protege and know that if we don't meet again that I consider you to be a friend" Brandt was flattered by the friendship comment but still bothered by the use of his code name. "Sir", he whspered softly, "I am not the only protege". "Yes and that is exactly part of the problem", Tomlinson replied". "Hey are you alright", Ethans concern was dragging him back to the present. So he rambled on some sort of jibberish about trying to understand what Ethan's scenario had been. There now he sounded like an analyst. Illusion firmly back in place, he spoilt it again moments later by proving he could out run Ethan Hunt. But then again maybe scared analysts could run fast.

They entered the railway carriage not long after and Brandt found himself part of a team and a mission. When he changed he made sure the flash drive was secured and vowed to complete the mission it contained no matter what. This was was not because he had suddenly gained super confidence but because the secretary had been his friend as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- powerplay

It was silent in the room, with Ethan , Jane and Benji each lost in their own world. Jane could not take her eyes off the gun Ethan still held in his hand. The weapon has just killed Brandt. "Goodbye Jane", his words still haunted her. It had sounded like he knew he was going to his death. Why had he crossed the line from friend to foe, she wished he was here so she could shake an explaination from him. But he wasn't going to come back this time, it was final . This time she had never had the chance to say goodbye to him as Muluns guards had dragged his body away. That made it seem like less of a reality.

Dammit she wished she could stop thinking about him. But her mind could not stop thinking about his final words, "why are you still alive Jane". He has said it like a challenge that needed an answer. It would have been easy enough for him to take her out, he had her pinned. Nobody would have known until they found her body. Gosh stop that Jane, she mentally slapped herself. But she still could not help seeing the look in his eyes as he left the room, a deep sorrow, like he regretted what he had to do.

They had never given him a chance to give up. She looked over at Ethan , "couldn't you have gone for a non lethal shot", she found it slipping out like an accusation.

Ethan lifted his head looked at her and held her gaze with his own. He needed her to know several things no matter how painful. "I gave him an opportunity to drop the gun Jane, but he started to fire. There were bullets flying everywhere making it easy to get hit. I did not intend it to be a kill shot , it just happened". He looked genuinely upset and Jane began to feel bad. She knew she could never have pulled the trigger on Brandt and doubted Benji could either.

"Why are we all so cut up about this", Benji lifted his head to demand. "He had crossed the line and that is what happens when you do that", he sounded angry.

"Yet he didn' t take out either of us", Jane whispered, "and he had the opportunity".

"Then he was caught up in stupid sentiment", Benji growled. "The protégé should not be sentimental", Ethan stated firmly. "Yeah well he made a mistake and lucky for us he did or else it might be you lying there instead of him", Benji pointed out to Ethan. He looked over at Jane, "would you prefer that Jane", he asked. It was a rough question but he wanted them all to snap back to normal and move on. Hmmph move on, he remembered that they did not have jobs anymore. There was no more team and that was Brandts fault as well. He could not help the anger but was not sure if it was directed at Brandt, Ethan, IMF , Mulun or the whole sorry world.

Jane's eyes flashed ,she could not stand that anger any longer. Getting up she moved over and grabbed the stunned Benji and shook him hard. "Don't be bloody stupid", she fumed," of course I didn't want it to be Ethan. He's friend, but I loved Brandt, Benji even though I have tried hard to deny it. Now he's dead just like Hanaway and I feel like I'm cursed".

She began to sob and Benji enfolded her in his arms . "We need to pull ourselves together", he said over Jane's shoulder. "Look at us, we are supposed to be the top team and we are falling apart over taking out the enemy. It makes no sense to me. Why are we doing this to ourselves".

Benji knew that pep talks were usually made by the team leader. But Ethan did not seem to be interested in trying to get things back to normal. So he had taken on that role himself. However it did not seem to be working. Jane was still sobbing and Ethan was holding that bloody gun like it was a newborn baby. Okay time for something dramatic. He stalked over and took the gun, "you had to do it Ethan", he said forcefully. "I know none of us want to hear it but Brandt had gone bad. We all knew what we would have to do if we found that out. So it's done and we can't punish ourselves for actually liking him when he was pretending to be our friend." We have to move on". He went to grab the gun from Ethan's hand only to have him hold on tight and turn to him with a snarl.

"Brandt made me do it Benji. He got caught in an obvious trap. When I gave him a chance to surrender he said no, "you have to shoot me Ethan" then he fired right at me. In that moment he could have killed me but he aimed slightly off", Ethan told him

Jane looked over at him, "he said he could have killed me as well Ethan. He also asked why Mulun had never once referred to him by name. I don't know why he asked that. All he came here for was his bloody lap….shit", Jane swore. She turned to Ethan and Benji who noticed her eyes now held a question. "IMF broke into our room just after we found that listening device. So we did not have time to destroy it. They told us they were confiscating both lap tops. Brandt should have know that. So why did he come and tell me he was looking for his laptop"'

"No mystery there Jane, he cared for you, wanted to see you", Benji told her. "But he didn't say that Benji, Jane stated, "he could have been direct ".

"Yeah well now you aare both seeing conspiracies just like Brandt claimed were occuring in the beginning. But I had to watch him shoot another agent without provocation and he only let me live because he owed….."Benji stopped talking and his eyes widened." When he immobilized me he called me a geek but he also said 'remember the pleasant time we had in Canada".

"I didn't know you went to Canada with Brandt", Jane remarked. "I didn't Jane ,that is why I thought it a weird comment but now I remember what Brandt was referring to".

In his mind he was suddenly back in a bar surrounded by 3 large angry men who had just caught him snooping on them via a camera . Jane , Ethan and Brandt were off chaisng after 3 other targets so could not aid him. He had barely one second to grab for his gun and it had not been quick enough. He was hit hard by one of the man in the face. Falling to the ground Benji was given a hard kick to the ribs by another of the men. "Let him up for a minute", one taunted obviously thinking him to be an easy target. So he had struggled upward while making his inner anger burn hard. Then he had hit out in a style that was part Brandt and part Ethan and uniquely his own. Seconds later one stunned bruiser was lying at his feet and the other two looked less confident. That was until one reached into his pocket and came out with a gun ,"so what do you plan to do now, jerk", the man had stated blandly. The third guy grabbed him roughly and pulled him to a corner, "lets work him over a bit before we shoot him, the man grinned. "We will start off with just a few shots, one in the arm, one in the leg. I wonder how long you will last", the man pointed his gun. Benji had almost passed out with fear, feeling that this was the end for him. "He will last longer than you", Brandt muttered as he moved quickly and confidently across the room and relieved the man of his gun in the movement Benji had first seen him use on Ethan. The other guy recieved vicious blows to his middle and head which downed him in seconds. "There Benji now we are even', Brandt had told him.

"The Canada bar was where Brandt saved my life. So he owned me exactly nothing. So why say that to me", now Benji was puzzled.

"He'd said something to all of us Benji but I think the second question to Jane may be easiest to answer. When do we use code names instead of our own names", Ethan quieried.

"When we are on a mission", Benji replied. "But Brandt was supposedly no longer working for Mulun", Ethan stated. "So why even after he is dead does he still call him the protégé".

"Well obviously he must know his real name, maybe it is just habit", Benji remarked. Jane had picked up on something else Ethan had said. "You said supposedly no longer working for Mulun", she pointed out. "Well we only have his word that Brandt was now hiring out to whoever paid the most", Ethan remarked.

"You think of all this now, after you have already shot him", Jane shouted, "that is unbelievable". "As I said Jane he said something to all of us", Ethan replied. Benji found his eyes widening,"what did he say to you", he challenged.

"Nothing is as it seems Ethan, only my death will uncover the lies", Ethan told them. "As I said he wanted me to shoot him. ' I wanted to save him Jane but he wouldn't let me".

Jane was silently mulling that one over and a horrible possibly was occurring to her. "Ethan what if he was right", she stated. "What if Mulun really was planning something. If Brandt really was a double agent but somehow his cover had been blown then Mulun would want to get rid of him. So he builds up some lies about him. IMF values the peace process too highly to care about one agent. "

It was indeed a frightening scenario because now Mulun almost had free reign to do anything he wanted. "We will stand in his way. By acting as he did Brandt ensured all of us were no longer bound to IMF and could act independently", Ethan stated.

"So he died to let us know Mulun is a threat", Benji mused. "Yes but his death also makes it harder to find out what Mulun is planning" Ethan stated.

"Yeah now he has met all of us we can't get away with pretending to be Hotel staff", Jane mused.

"Disguises don't have to be elaborate Jane, we should be able to do some simple things. We still have some illegal supplies and can get eyes and ears back on that room. The same rules apply as before, be careful of IMF and Mulun." Our plan will be to check out of the hotel ,go make a few basic appearance changes then check back in", Ethan told them.

They were all about to move when Jane caught his arm, "promise me Mulun will pay for what he did to Brandt", she said. "It was me who shot him Jane and that is something I will have to live with. Now I understand how Brandt felt about not protecting Julia. Carrying a heavy burden weighs on ones mind." His eyes were far away and had a tortured look that spoke of many nights awake thinking of being conned into taking out a friend.

"I will need help from both of you to keep me focused." We will expose him , I promise both of you that", he told them.

They packed their things and went to see Denver. "We are checking out now Mr Secretary and will be returning to civilian life", Ethan told him. Denver looked over each of them slowly but said nothing to change their minds. 'Very well, but mentioning even one word about IMF will get you into trouble", he stated. "We are loyal to our country above everything ,sir", Ethan told him.

"I will hold you to that, you are dismissed", Denver told them.

He had them all escorted out and to a taxi. Instead of taking them to the airport like instructed the dirver took them around the block then dropped them at an adjacent hotel. Once there Jane got busy with her make up applying age lines and wrinkles to Benji and Ethan.

The addition of fake hair and padding make all of them look unrecognizable. "We still have some fibre optics left so lets get busy re setting up the surveillence lines", Ethan ordered.

They worked the rest of the afternoon finally finishing in the early evening. Now they were back to where they started with a computer showing an image of Mulun's room.

Unfortuntely all they saw was Mulun getting ready for bed. "We will leave surveillance running over night and a beeper will sound if Mulun moves", Benji told them.

That meant they could at least get some sleep. So they retired to their rooms.

It was 1am when Jane slid from her bed to pad quietly into the main room. She looked at the laptop and saw Mulun was still sleeping. Knowing she should not do this she crept sliently out of their room and made her way toward Mulun's. There was a guard on the door but he had his head to one side sleeping. Using her lock pick Jane gained access to the room. On silent feet she checked the rooms in the suite hoping to locate Brandt's body.

All she wanted was one last glimpse of him. She opened a door and entered. Closing the door behind her she turned on the light. In the centre of the room rested a table where a white drape shrouded what she assumed was Brandt's body.

She moved closer. This was so much like the first time she had gone through this routine.

Just like that time she did not want to lift the sheet. But she forced her fingers around it only to stop when she felt the coldness of a gun muzzle pressed against the back of her head.

"I hope you have a good explaination for this", came Mulun's voice.

The anger she had been forcing down suddenly found itself bubbling to the surface and exploding out of her. Not caring what the result would be she swung around in a fluid motion and hit out at the man who had caused Brandt to be taken from her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- fast pace

Mulun stood just inside the doorway and flexed his bruised knuckles then put them up to his face and sucked them. He was standing like that when the door opened and one of his bodyguards entered. With a sour expression he regarded the man. "A little late aren't you Yujin. Lucky you have other uses or I'd send you home right now". Yujin knew never to look Mulun in the eye when you have disappointed him. He held his gaze on the floor, 'sorry sir', he stated quickly. Then he looked up again, "I heard a noise what happened".Mulun shook his fist at the guard, "Something I really didn't expect. It nearly ruined our entire mission". But not to worry I took care of it".

The guards looked around the room and noticed the sheet on the body had been moved. He went over and pulled the sheet right down staring at the dead agent underneath. "What exactly happened", he asked again. "It seems that female agent loved him and blamed me for his death. She was a bit put out", Mulun stated mildly. "But not to worry she was just like all the others, underestimated me. It has been dealt with."We will not have to worry about her again and their will be no repercussions. Peace with me is far more important that just one sorry little girl".

Yujin touched Brandt's body, "I suppose love complicates things", he observed softly. Mulun scowled at him, "I hope that was not sentiment Yujin because they were both fools". He walked over and looked lazily at Brandt. "Look where it got them, one could say that he is a real dummy'. Is that a good expression", he asked his bodyguard.

"I would say it is a very apt description of him", Yujin replied. They both started to laugh and kept it up until Mulun got down to business. "Since this one betrayed me I will have to get you to buy the parts I need to finish the device ". They will be keeping a close watch on me, so I will not be able to contact the seller."

"Naturally it will be my pleasure", Yujin replied with a long low bow. "Once we have the parts you can finish the device".

My visit with their President will be happening soon and I want to have my little surprise all ready.

All that talk about bombs and poison put them way off track. They are never going to see this coming", Mulun grinned.

"No they are too caught up in our little play, but lets not forget about our watchers", Yujin cautioned."No lets not, but I have them right where I want them", Mulun stated. "Since tomorrow is such a busy day we must now focus on cleansing our minds, lets us retire back to our rooms. Tomorrow we must finalise everything."

Yujin bowed, "it is an honor to serve", he stated before retiring. Mulun lifted his knuckles up to his face again ,"what a she cat" he stated with grin.

The next morning Harold Denver entered the Premiers suite early with Agent Brenner by his side.

"I hope there was no problems with those terrible agents of yours", were Mulun's first words to him.

"Well they have all resigned. But since they disappointed me it is no big loss. I had expected more of Ethan Hunt but oh well he was obviously never the best", Denver muttered

Mulun really did not care too much what happened to the agents just replying ",Well I am glad you sorted it out. Lets get down to business, when will I meet with your President".

"Things are being finalized now, sir", Denver stated. "We do however need to talk about a few rules."

"Naturally the President will not be alone with you during the visit. He has chosen a chief advisor Kyle Lumbly to be by his side." You will however be required to meet him by yourself leaving your guards behind." Denver looked around the room after saying that and noted there was only one body guard present. "Where are your two other guards", he asked. One of course had been Brandt using the illusion of the guard. "One just scouted the room and hotel for threats then when satisfied returned to the embassy. ' The other one, well surely you know Mr Secretary, you have surveillance on us", Mulun stated blandly. "Of course",came back Denvers answer quickly. "I'm sure he is once again enjoying the bar. Maybe I am not the only one who needs better staff", he dared suggest. "That is not your call", Muluns eyes had narrowed. "Yujin has his uses".

"I am sure he does", Denver replied mildly. He got up and moved around the suite opeing the door to the room where Brandt's body was held. Moving inside he went to lift the sheet and looked down at the dead agent. "What are you going to do with him", he asked Mulun.

"I am taking him back to show my chief of security that I have won our little game", Mulun explained.

Denver frowned in confusion, "game", he queried. "Yes you see the protégé was chosen from amongst many trainee agents by my chief of security. He did not inform me of the mans specific identity saying that if I could break his cover then anyone could. It was a challenge for me." But I won".

Denver did not really want to know about games, he just saw a flaw in Mulun's chief of security's logic. "But that seems rather risky Premier. If you did not who the protégé was then potentially anyone could take on that mantle. You could have been infiltrated by one of our agents trying to find out if your motives for peace were just".'

"Of course Mr Secretary that is why I tested him with the old 'remember when stories" and he knew enough not to be a plant".

"But you are correct, it was a risky undertaking and I am planning on shooting my head of security in the head when I see him again", Mulun said it with a glint in his eyes.

Denver felt his lips twist, this man was certainly not a forgiving ruler, in fact he must be disturbed as now he was smiling about killing his chief of security. "You should see your face, man,it is just my little joke",Mulun told him. "I admire my chief of security".

It totally dripped with insincerity but Denver did not want to offend the man and cause the peace process to stall. So he out a forced laugh and settled for warning, "the President will not appreciate jokes like that'.

"Well then he has no sense of humor", Mulun retorted with a growl that set his face in a horrid position. It reverted quickly and Mulun calmed himself again. "But not to worry Mr Secretary I will restrain myself. I look forward to our visit immensely. It will be a day the whole world will remember".

"Indeed", Denver agreed thinking that all he wanted to do was get away." I will leave you to enjoy the rest of your day and contact you again soon", he held out his hand and Mulun shook.

Then Denver left with Agent Brenner trailing in his wake. Once outside the door he quickly contacted his agents, "are you still trailing that bodyguard", he asked. He heard puffing sounds and wheezing as a reply then, "dammit he's fast. I am sorry sir but he just gave us the slip".

"Can't you do anything right", Denver stormed. "I want him found now or you might join Hunt and the others on the redundancy list". "The 'yes sir' he got back sounded truly scared which meant his threat had gotten through. "You can't outwit me Mulun", he snarled loudly. Agent Brenner looked a little distrurbed by his chief talking to himself. So Denver put those thoughts into his head, carefully planning his next move.

A few hours later Yujin was bent low over a circuit board adding parts. "Just a few more adjustments then we will be ready sir", he stated.

"Oh good, I am getting rather tired of this game. I want to finish it off", Mulun stated.

"Well you are a good player sir", Yujin complimented. "Good I am the best Yujin, nobody can beat me. Look at what I have done. Their agents are all falling like dominos. I have already taken their best and brightest from the picture. Soon their president will fall. Then the whole world will know my power", he grinned again.

Yujin thought he sounded like he was from some bad movie but did not want to be shot so said not one word just keeping to his task.

Soon the complete device was in front of him. 'There sir", he stated. "Good, I will put it in my brief case for now, then I will see about its use later", Mulun decided.

He put the device in the case then placed it on the table. "I think we could have a drink now Yujin",he stated. Yujin poured some whisky into glasses and they clinked them together, "to success', they toasted.

"Keep your eyes on that case and don't let it out of your sight", Denver told his team.

That sentiment was echoed by Ethan to Benji. The case lay there not even being moved when Denver and Brenner entered the room 1 hour later. "I have spoken with the President and he has agreed to meet you in 45 minute time, Denver told Mulun. "That is quick", Mulun mused," I am guessing this time was probably planned earlier but you wanted to keep me off balance by not telling me until now. I completely understand that you do not trust me fully and doubt I would either. But we will forge a friendship and trust will grow", Mulun stated. Denver noted he did not sound that convincing. Friendship hmph, maybe uneasy alliance might be the best we can hope for.

"Will your press be attending , Mulun asked with a small grin. "Of course though they do not know at this stage what is happening. As you know the public are no officially aware of your prescence in the country. We did this to avoid conflict with protestors", Denver told him.

"Shooting them is much better solution", Mulun told him blandly. Denver was not too sure if that was another 'joke' or not. Knowing the mans reputation it was probably factual. But it was not up to him to have an opinion about Mulun. He had his mission and would carry it out.

"Mr Premier you need to get chnged before your meeting with the President. I notice you have some sauce on your collar. It may be trivial but appearances are important", Denver informed Mulun.

"Damn, Mulun looked at his shirt in the mirror. "Wait here Mr Secretary while I get changed", he disappeared into the other room.

"Well so far he has not touched that brief case", Benji observed. He kept watching the screen of his laptop and frowned when lines came over the picture. "This is like the interference I picked up shortly before IMF broke into our rooms last time", he stated. "I will just put the signal onto a lower frequency", he reached out to the lap top only to have Ethan's hand close around his. "No Benji," he stated, "that interference is a sign something is going down". ' Benji stared at the increasingly erratic picture and noticed something, "Ethan", he yelled," the brief case is gone".

He turned noticing Ethan was already toward the door with his gun drawn. Springing up from his chair he drew his own weapon and followed after his team leader.

They ran down the hotels corridors and burst with guns drawn into the Premiers suite. It was empty.

When seconds later an IMF team burst in well Ethan and Benji found themselves being regarded with hostility. "I believe you resigned", Brenner growled. "So this is not your show, leave now".

"Stow the bloody attitude Brenner, don't you realize you just got played. The weapon was what was wanted all along." Now we have an extremely dangerous person on the loose with the most terrifying creation of modern time", Ethan stated not bothering to soften anything for the agent. Brenner searched his mind for possible solutions to that scenerio and found exactly nothing. So he turned to the man he knew could think up the 'impossible', the infamous Ethan Hunt, 'what do we do", he stammered.

"Block all the exits with agents. I will find the bastard', Ethan ordered. Brenner was still floundering, "what about the peace process",he asked. "Well it looks like it got blown to hell, let's just hope it is not literally", Ethan remarked.

Brenner snapped out some orders. Ethan checked his weapon and left the room again.

Benji trailed after him. "How are we going to find him in this huge hotel", he stammered. Ethan noted that Benji was not thinking that clearly or he'd already know the answer. He took time to give his friend a quick shoulder squeeze of reasurrance, "It is easy Benji, he already told us where he was going. He is making his way to the Presidential suite to plan his little surprise."

"Oh shit, we had better get there before the President". Now Benji had resorted to stating the obvious. "Lets do this agent Dunn", Ethan ordered knowing instinctively that using the title 'agent would remind Benji to act like one.

Barrelling down the corridor at an even faster speed Ethan and Benji made it to the Presidential suite within 5 minutes. "Benji go around the the door on the other side and make sure nobody leaves. I am going in this way", Ethan ordered. Benji hesitated, "but Ethan shouldn't we wait for Brenner", he countered. "no, Benji, Brenner has no idea what he is up against. How do you think he is going to react when he finds out. We are up against one of the most brilliant agents I have ever know. One slip and we will leave that weapon in his hands. We know the stakes so we have to do this. Now do what I ask". Ethan held Benji's gaze until he moved down the corridor.

Then he mentally prepared both mind and body putting himself in 'high alert ' mode. Taking gentle hold of the door he flew it open fast and rolled to the ground. Upon stopping he heard not a sound, no indication anyone was there. But years of working as an agent had honed a deeper sense that went beyond what normal people could use. He knew without a doubt that someone was behind that door.

Okay they were obviously playing him and had some nasty surprise prepared. So time to draw the person out. He was dealing with an arrogant man, so some taunts show do the trick. "Come on now you have failed", he made sure he emphasized that word, "so come out now.'

Silence still reigned. It would be easy to get lured in, to open that door to check. But that instinct told him it was the wrong thing to do. "I know everything,so you can no longer hide from me". Give up now", he stated.

For minute he thought this would not work but then he heard, "so the mighty Ethan Hunt is not so stupid afterall". The attitude was keeping with what Ethan had heard out of Mulun's mouth many times. But the accent told him without a doubt that whoever was behind that door, it most definitely was not Mulun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- out of the shadows and into the sun

If you walk in someones shadow you will never be important yourself. Maybe it was that thought that had started it all a few years ago. He had just been an IMF agent then striving to be the best there was. To achieve this he always undertook the most difficult missions, the ones other agents would shudder about. He'd pull them off with creative flair and waited for the gratitude. But that did not come, in IMF's eyes he was just doing his job. That made him wonder how far he could go with the agency. They obviously did not appreciate his abitilities. That was why the offer he received during a mission in Muluns country was appealing . He had captured one of Mulun's agents who instead of trying to fight for freedom offered, "why don't you work for us, you will advance further." The agent had not offered him money he noted, obviously reading correctly that this was not his source of contentment. At first he had shrugged of the idea off but the agent persisted, "in this country we follow the works of the Betrayer, our greatest agent. I see similar qualities in you, why waste them on a side who doesn't value greatness." Why indeed, he thought. The next thing he knew he had crossed the line and let the agent go. That began his life working for Mulun. Of course he still worked for IMF as well, walking the corridors and shaking hands with agents he had known a long time. But all the while he was thinking how stupid they were and how much better he was. Soon he considered them to have no importance.

He learnt the skills of the betrayer in Muluns academy and excelled. He considered himself to be equal to this famous agent that he had never met. But after awhile he began to wonder if they would also never realize his potential. That was until Nate Halin, the chief of Mulun's security approached him, " I have watched you for awhile now and have determined you are the agent I need." Of course he was, he held in the smirk. "The betrayer is losing his skills and is beginning to disappoint us. We will need a replacement and I have chosen you". "There is however a challenge in this for you. I will be the only one who will be aware of your real identity. The Premier ,his cabinet and even the betrayer himself will never know who you are. You will use whatever means to secure your face and other identifying features from them".

"I do this because spies must be so good that even their own people cannot break their cover. If Mulun or anyone else finds out who you are, then you are dead. I will shoot you myself. From now on you will be known as the protégé , the brightest pupil of the betrayer. You must still earn the right to take over his mantle."

Brief anger surged inside him about still having to prove himself. But then he took on the challenge. If he could do this then he really would be the best.

So began his life beside the betrayer. Of course the man concealed his identity from him as well . It was part of the spy game. But he could tell that he was old and tired. His respect was slipping and all he could think about was taking this man place.

But it was still the betrayer that Mulun wanted to use on one of his most dangerous missions. The U.S. were severly hampering his efforts to ship illegal weapons and drugs out of the country . Maybe it was time to teach them not to interfere. So came the proposal that Mulun would pretend to sue for peace getting himself invited to the U.S. and to meet the president. Once up close and personal he would launch an attack.

That was all the details the protégé knew and he burned to know more. Why send an old man on this mission when they could have him.

The man who now stood in the way of his potential was the betrayer. Now taking him out would solve his problem. But that was not his style. It was easy to shoot someone, no sport or challenge. It was much more enjoyable to manipulate others in doing something for you. Then watch the fallout when they realized what they had done. Planting a little evidence against the betrayer, would force the Premier to deal with him. He would not kill him immediately but make him suffer slowly. That actually put a smile on his face. He was putting this plan into action when the alert came, someone had just been caught hacking into Mulun's security system. Halin had come to him to tell him the stunning truth.

"The betrayer is a double agent and had been working against us all this time. He has been trying to uncover further details to Mulun's attack as well as hoping to find your identity. Instead he stumbled onto a weapon Mulun has been developing. He has downloaded the plans, which is what triggered the alert. Unfortuntely he has managed to get a message through to his people who are coming to extract him. Protégé he must not get away with this information. Take him and anyone else down who stands in your way. Other agents are at your disposal use them , now go".

Anger so powerful it was almost painful filled him, how dare the betrayer actually betray them. It did not enter his head for one second that he also regularly betrayed others. With this anger in place and a weapon in his hand he hunted down his quarry. The betrayer cleverly eluded him for two whole days giving the extraction team time to arrive from the States. He figured out where they would leave from and quietly waited there. Pleasure filled him at the thought that the betrayer and the others would think they were about to escape only to find out how wrong they were.

In the next few moment came a truly satisfying fire fight. Bullets flew everywhere as Mulun's agents and the IMf team fought it out. They were truly stupid enough to sacrifice their lives to give the bloody betrayer a chance to escape. Over his dead body, which would probably happen if he didn't see this through.

So he cornered the betrayer on the dock, herding him to the end of a pier where he had no escape.

"It is the end of the road for you betrayer", he spat . The man just looked back at him unafraid.

He fired a shot at the betrayers feet but noted he still did not move or show fear. Dammit, "on your knees", he yelled, firing off another shot.

Still the man did not move. So he had fired at one leg feeling satisfaction that the betrayers eyes finally filled with pain and fear. '"Throw over the information you stole", he growled. The betrayer looked at him in scorn, "so you are too cowardly to come get it for yourself". Although he felt anger the protégé did not move, he was not about to be manipulated into going closer. He had the advantage and should use it. "Throw it over old man, or I will keep shooting at non fatal parts of you until you do", he yelled.

He lined up the shot to the betrayers arm and put his finger on the trigger, as he watched the betrayers eyes changed and knew he had won, the flash drive was thrown over. "You are despicable" , the betrayer muttered. The comment did not hurt at all just filling him with pride,"thanks", he replied with a smile," it is your training that helped me ", he held his gaze then dropped in the stinker. "Both your lots of training. You see I finally know who you are ". All this time we have hidden our features from each other. But you can't hide a style you taught me in IMF David Kane".' He enjoyed seeing David go pale. "You work for IMF', his voice was shocked. Feeling very powerful he told him proudly, "I walk the corridors of HQ ,shake hands with the agents and even have lunch with the Secretary. I pretend to be their friends. But I will get great pleasure from being the agent who will now take your place and put a bullet through the secretaries head".

He had just given David the ultimate blow, he slumped holding his bleeding leg and looking another ten years older. "No", he spluttered. Loving seeing him so off balance he pulled the trigger and shot him through the arm. "Get into the water", he demanded firmly". He was surprised when David still held his ground insisting, "no, you coward shoot me now".

Looking over the protege noticed Muluns agents mopping up. "'The IMF team are all dead, David, more agents you have betrayed. It is over for you now". But not to worry, go to your death knowing how great one of your pupils has become." David spat on the deck beside him, "great, you will never equal the agents I trained in IMF", he spat. It was so insulting toward him the man who had the mighty betrayer beaten that he vowed. "I will make a point of hunting them down, David, every agent you have ever trained. But I am not going to kill them myself I will twist and manipulate others into doing it. It will be more fun that way."

Finally he got to see real fear. But David could still put up a verbal fight, "it is your arrogance that will see you lose Protégé, he stated. "Who are you anyway, just some work boy for Mulun', David spat out the words through obvious pain. He fired at the decking again in anger but admitted to himself that David was actually right, he was just Mulun's workboy. But then he realised what he held in his hands, the blueprint to some sort of weapon. Why not use it for himself. Yes it was the perfect plan. But he must not rush into things, there is a time and place for everything. The regime would be a little off balance after Kane's betrayal and everyone would be suspect, including him. So he would wait and when the time was right he would strike. He could not help gloating to David about what he was going to do. "They will forget you soon enough old man". " He turned to the other agents, "push him in the water , then shoot and keep shooting until he goes down", he spat at the side of the betrayer then walked away with his head held high.

He could not help taking a little look at the information contained on the flashdrive himself. As he read about the weapon shudders actually passed through his body, even he was afraid of what this could do.

But it was not completed yet with Mulun requiring parts that he could only obtain in the Unitied States.

No wonder he wanted to go there so badly. Well he would help him achieve that aim and then when he didn't suspect he would take the weapon himself. Then he truly would hold ultimate power in his hands.

Nobody was going to stand in his way. He was an expert at playing games and he would screw them all up so much that they would never see the truth.

Tapping into the system again he used his IMF clearance to gain access to their records, he would find all the agents Kane had trained and deal with them as well. Looking at the information he found to his surprise that most of the agents were retired or dead, hardly effective targets. But one was very much alive and would be a worthy adversary. Ethan Hunt registered on his 'threat level' indicator at about an 8. He was a clever man. But he was still beatable. He vowed to bring him down by any means necessary.

With that plan in his head he returned the information to Mulun. Then he took the assassination contract for the Secretary of IMF . Of course with his misdirection all IMF would believe the death was related to the bombing of the Kremlin. But it was him, killing the man who stood in his way.

With Mulun finally free to visit the States he knew his game could begin in earnest.

As he stood in the Presidental suite now with the weapon by his side he thought he had won the ultimate game. Then Ethan Hunt came outside the door and claimed he knew everything. Surely he was just bluffing, or many be he was not that stupid. Still he could do nothing about it now.

"I know who you are", now Hunt was throwing that at him.

Nobody could know that, he had made sure. All of the records of his real identity had been erased and Hulin had been slowly poisoned ,wasting away with some natural looking disease.

"Liar", he spat back . "It's over Protégé", Hunt threw back at him. So he knew that much at least but he could not know more. There was no way he could have ever untangled the web of lies he had weaved.

"That is not so hard to figure out Hunt", he replied calmly not showing a hint of nerves. "Okay, so maybe not", Ethan sounded calm focused, "But I also know your real name…."

That actually rocked him hard. But then he centred again ,"no way Hunt you are lying. I was always so much better than you ", he retorted.

"David trained both of us equally, though I suppose you have some of Mulun's training thrown in as well", Ethan stated.

"Yes I do Hunt, I enjoyed working for him and betraying all those IMF agents. I had some of your best friends killed. Now I have beaten you", he stated with absolute confidence. Ethan has sunken to a 'threat level one and only had taunts left.

But he admitted they were good,"maybe it is you who is beaten. A spider always has to be careful not to get caught in either his own or someone elses web protégé. You were never in control of this game", Ethan told him. "The president is not coming here, nor do you have a functioning weapon in your hands".

No that was lies, he was sure of it. Hunt had learned to play mind games as well. It was time to remind him who was in control ,"Ahh Hunt always so niave, you forget who you are talking to".

"Oh no I will never forget that", Ethan Hunt remarked as he called out his name.

It was in that moment the protégé suddenly realized things actually may have gone wrong. But he could not figure out how that happened. He did though still have the burning desire to deal with Ethan Hunt for ever.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- true reality

**Flashback- to the previous evening- Jane has gone to Mulun's suite…..**

Ethan did not know what had make him wake. Maybe it was just a strange sense, years of being an agent gave you that, then again it could have been that curry they'd had for dinner. But it was not curry that made him open the door to Jane's room and peer in. She seemed asleep curled deeply in her blankets. About to pull the door shut again Ethan found himself entering ,tiptoeing over to the bed and checking under the blankets. He quickly discovered Jane had resorted to the old 'pillow in the blanket trick. Dammit he must be getting old because it had almost fooled him. He did not have to think too hard to know where she had gone. The blame for Brandts death rested on Mulun and obviously his promise to make the man pay had not been enough. It reminded him of her attitude to Moreau that time in Dubai. He should have seen this coming. Now he had a situation on his hands. Hurrying to wake Benji Ethan decided he might need help dealing with this.

The force of her attack bowled Mulun backward ,knocking the gun away from her middle and making him fall to the ground. She knew that IMF could not punish her over the attack, she was an ordinary citizen now and was acting of her own accord. Balling her fists she hit Mulun hard in the face, 'you damn liar",she spat at him. Up to now Mulun had not done a lot to defend himself but now he went to pull the gun up again. Jane pinned hs arm and squeezed hard hoping he would drop the gun. But Mulun held on so Jane hit him again in the face. His lip started to bleed which seemed to make his face distorted. About to hit him again Jane was startled when the distortion passed over his entire face and Mulun's image faded away. She found herself facing a stranger. "Stop Agent Carter",he requested.

To stunned to do anything else Jane rolled off him, "who are you", she demanded. He glared at her, 'you almost blew everything, but luckily I hhave tricked the surveillance in here". "Now I have to decide what to do with you", he grabbed her before she could react.

Still feeling off balance about the stunning turn of events Jane let her be pushed against the wall and her hands secured. "I suppose I can stash you somewhere until this is over", the man muttered. Turning back around Jane watched as he hit his chest a few times. When this seemed to achieve nothing he swore loudly, "stupid idiot", he said to Jane. "Now look what you have done". He closed his eyes then let out a huge sigh, "okay, I suppose I have to move on. "I want you to bring Ethan and that tech of yours", he requested.

"I am not about to bring anyone", Jane spat firmly. She may not be dead but she still didn't trust this guy one inch. "Just do it", he spat back at her in exasperation. Jane just smiled at him rather sweetly which actually made him feel chilled. She looked like she had suddenly gained back the advantage. When he felt the cold press of a gun muzzle against his back he knew why. Raising his hands he simply turned around to face the gunman.

Jane ,feeling confident that things were back in their control was stunned to see Ethan lower the gun and turn a shade of white that indicated deep shock. The next minute she knew Ethan was sitting on the floor. His reaction caused her to ask, "you know him,"

Ethan nodded, "I believed he was dead long ago. When I last knew him he was working for us at IMF", he explained. "Benji, Jane, say hello to the man who trained me, Agent David Kane".

Benji and Jane just nodded. Ethan snapped right into business mode, "okay now that is over would you mind explaining what the hell is going on". Why are you here in Mulun's suite

"He is Mulun, Ethan or at least he was", was Jane's remarkable comment.

"Yes she is correct", David tapped his chest again and his image wavered onto Mulun then back.

Benji hissed out a breath through his teeth, he had heard Brandt describe this technology, "it is illusion technology, he stated. "But Brandt said it was not completed enough to use in a face to face meeting'.

"He was supposed to say that Benji", David replied. "This technology is what this mission has been all about. "

"Brandt said it was developed by Mulun, if we have it then obviously that was not true", Jane bit her lip.

"Brandt was correct Agent Carter. There is naturally a story behind all of this", he looked over at Ethan." The first part of it is something that will shock you Ethan. We were friends years ago and I know you thought you knew me. But you did not know everything. I was working undercover for years within Mulun's regime. The code name I used during that time was the Betrayer"

"You are the betrayer", it was more than a shock it was actually physically painful. Ethan had first met David Kent many years ago when he first joined IMF. David had been the senior agent who had trained him and become his mentor. He had learnt many of his skills from David developing a close bond with the man. The age difference between then caused him to regard David like an older brother and they spent a great deal of 'private time together. Then had come the day he'd been summoned to the secretaries office and told his friend was dead. He'd walked around in a daze for awhile and almost considered leaving IMF. But he had obviously been made to believe a lie.

"They told you about my death to allow me to work more deeply with Mulun and to protect my cover against our own people Ethan. It is always dangerous to be a double agent", David responded

Ethan opened his mouth then shut it again, for once in his life words truly failed him. "I see I got your attention",David stated as he leant down to give Ethans should a squeeze , "I am sorry you had to find out like that." It was knowledge that was limited to only certain people."

Feeling slightly offended that he was not in the 'need to know', Ethan demanded. "What is all this about David". "This is all an elaborate trap Ethan, a web to catch the protégé and stop his attack against the US". I thought Mulun was the enemy", Benji remarked. "Oh he did intend to attack the country, agent Dunn. But the protégé was planning to steal the technology and use it to obtain power for himself."

"Well we don't have to worry then, it is over because Brandt is dead ", Jane told him soberly.

"Oh it is not over Agent Carter not by a long way. What you have seen is all a production, something engineered by the use of illusion technology. It is one of the most effective weapons ever developed. "With it you can be anyone", he morphed into the President ." I could order a nuclear strike, and nobody would question my orders. You see the really scary part of this technology is that is undetectable being able to fool all sorts of scans including retinal ones."

"Also not only can you be anyone you can also make people believe that are seeing things that never really happened. It becomes impossible to distinguish reality from illusion", David told them.

Benji, Jane and Ethan paled as they began to comprehend what would happen if the technology fell into the wrong hands

"I uncovered Muluns plans for this technology when I worked in his regime and blew my cover in the process. Mulun had not finished the final development just needing one more component. But he still could not afford anyone to find about about the technology. Thus he sent the protégé after me. The fact he was an arrogant SOB meant he boasted of his plans to upsurge Mulun and take the plans for for himself.

"Why not just take the plans then", Benji asked. "Because he did not have the technology to complete things himself Benji. Nor did he have a sufficient reputation to get others to do things for him. He needed Mulun to finish the technology for him.' Mulun needed to come to the states to gain the final part he needed. So he arranged the assassination of the Secreatary then made his bid for friendship".

Then something rather defining happened, he found his chief of security dead and all information pertaining to the identity of the protégé gone". This really scared him".

"But surely he did not need that information, he recruited the protégé himself", a puzzled Benji stated.

"No Agent Dunn his chief of security recruited the protégé and never told him who it was. That is why you never heard me refer to him by name", David stated

"But we know his name now, Agent William Brandt, right",Benji tone indicated he wanted affirmation of the fact.

"Brandt was the Protege", David stated. Jane flopped to the ground upon hearing that. Ethan bent down not knowing if he intended to comfort Jane or if he needed comforting himself.

David could tell his words had hurt them. 'I really wanted to believe in him", Ethan whispered.

He looked at David expecting to see anger but instead he saw a deep sadness. "You weren't wrong to believe in him Ethan, because Brandt was not the protégé I wanted to catch", were David's stunning words

"What", Jane looked up. "I first met William Brandt years ago when he acted as a liason when I was undercover in Mulun's regime. Brandt helped me get vital information back home. I began to groom him to eventually take my place and it was at that time he started to be called the protégé. But things went wrong when he suffered post tramatic stress. "

"This was also one of the reasons I would have never considered him for this mission. The second was that the mission needed one of the agents I had trained for reasons you will realise soon. My choice would have been you Ethan. But unfortuntely ghost protocol fell around the same time. It left the secretary having to reinstate the analyst that he had been also using as a body guard", David reported.

"So Brandt got a suicide mission because he was conveniently on hand", Jane could not believe this.

"Not quite Agent Carter, I don't think he would have been given the mission if the secretary had any doubt he could not do it" Brandt was quite brilliant prior to him suffering PTS." His actions on this mission have not disappointed me."

"So he really was on a mission for us", Benji asked. "David nodded. Ethan looked up at him his face pale, "I shot him David", he stuttered out. "

"He knew what would happen when he undertook this mission. Brandt's mission had several parts. When he first came to you and talked of Mulun's plans he had to convince you Mulun was a threat. This was all about cementing my role as the Premier. IMF and everyone else involved had to believe I am really Premier Mulun or the protégé will not be fooled".

"What about the real Premier , he could simply show himself", Jane countered. "No Jane because the fact he could not identify the protégé scared him. He could never allow anyone by his side in fear of the fact they would kill him to get hold of the technology. Thus he agreed to lie low while we put a plan in action. We used the fact that Mulun did not know the identity of the protégé to put Brandt in as a 'ringer'.

He and I had been acting in role for days now at almost all times. We did this because we know that Mulun's protégé is here as well waiting and watching. He is a brilliant man and would not get caught easily, hence the elaborate scale of our deception. But as long as he believed what he saw was real he would slip up in one important way. Only he knew that Brandt was a plant. Now that might scare off some agents but not him. He wants to prove he can outsmart us all."

"That was why Brandt had to die a second time, because it would expose the identity of the real protégé.' He would be the one who tried to get rid of Brandt."

"But you did that", Jane protested. "No Jane, think about it. There has always been someone else there manipulating others in to doing his bidding", David told her. Manipulation is what the protégé believes he is best at. He is not one for seeking direct conflict".It was that cowardice that helped me escape. He left Mulun's agents to shoot me. But I dived straight down and managed to elude their gunfire. Then I managed to get a fishing boat to return me to the States. His hands off approach is his weakness.

Benji was frowning, 'the only people I can recall doing any sort of manipulation are our side themselves", he remarked. He knew that he must be missing something because there was simply no way the protégé could be in their own midst.

But then he looked at David Kent's face and saw deep distress. "When the protege had me cornered he boasted that he knew my name and style because he was trained by me at IMF."

Ethan ,Benji and Jane gasped loudly shocked, "he works for us",they stammered. "Not only works Agents, think about it. Who actually gave the order for Ethan to take out Brandt."

Ethan's quick intake of breath told him he had a very good idea, "no way David", he stated.

"I am sorry Ethan, but it must be him. Unfortuntely his position makes definite proof very necessary".

"Thus we have to finish our charade. I will get Agent Dunn to repair the illusion technology . Then I will reassume Mulun's identity and make out I am finishing the prototype to the we will never give the protege the real thing. We have also faked a visit by the President to further consolidate the illusion".

"You never actually explained why we have the technology", Ethan reminded him.

"Because the protege is a coward who would not directly search me. Therefore he did not discover I was carrying a backup flashdrive. It enabled us to gain the technology ahead of Mulun. We could not have done all this without it"."The real Premier Mulun is not aware we know about his technology which will enable us to take it out before he can ever complete it. Not that he ever will be stepping one foot into this country", David growled.

"But once we expose the Protege won't he just run", Benji asked.

"No Benji as I said he is an arrogant man who believes he is better than any other agent. He felt insulted when I told him all the agents I trained for IMF were better than him. He made a pact to hunt them all down and take them out."

"How many agents is that", Ethan asked worriedly. "Most have either retired or been KIA. The only one left in IMF records now is you Ethan", David warned.

But at least you have the advantage of knowing who he is".

Ethan nodded soberly," thank goodness you are helping us David because there is no way in hell any one is going to believe its Denver until it is too late".

"That is why we must not fail Ethan", David insisted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- battle of wills

Jane had been sitting in the closet in Mulun's suite for a very long time pretending to be taken out of the picture. Ethan had insited she do this in case the protégé had been watching. Now that Ethan was pursing the man she had been ordered to stay in the suite and protect David aka the betrayer. Ethan was concerned that Denver might figure out they were using illusion technology and come after him to obtain it.

She sat their trying her best not to glare at the man. He was the last person she wanted to look after right now as she considered him partly responsible for Brandt's death.

"Will, was a good person as well as an excellent agent", David dared to tell her. "Well a lot of bloody good that is telling me that now", Jane growled back. "It really hurt him that he had to pretend to betray you all. He told me you would never forgive him", David stated. Jane bit her lip, he sounded concerned and that was getting to her. She thought over Brandt's actions, yes she had been angry about how he had used them but there had always been a part of her that had not believed in his betrayal. "I understand why he had to do, it and I do forgive him for his pretense", she looked over at the sheet covered form, "not so sure I can forgive him for dying." "Because you loved him, David hinted. "Yes I did and it hurt that he died without me telling him that, Jane bit her lip hard to prevent tears. They would do her no good.

David Kane moved closer and she did not move away. When he reached out to put an arm on her shoulder she found herself feeling vaguely comforted , "don't give up on love agent Carter or else the world really would be a sad place", he stated. Jane wished she could believe in anything right now. "I need to get me head back in the game and stop our Mr Secretary so can we please stop talking about Brandt", she pleaded. David nodded,"we all need to focus on the man in the presidental suite Jane". "Just remember not to give up on faith either, with that all things are possible.' Jane glared thinking he was torturing her again and turned her mind back to the mission.

"Denver", the name floated through the closed door. "That is Mr secretary to you Hunt", he threw back casually. "Bastard you don't deserve the title",Hunt told him. "Oh but it was such a fun role Hunt", he gloated. The idea had come to him after assassinating Tomlinson. IMF would just appoint a new secretary who would also be opposed to Muluns visit so why not get appointed into that role himself. It took some subtle manipulation before finally he succeeded. Of course holding that office should be a great honor, it was something reserved for the best. But he had grander plans than just being the secretary of IMF. With the completed illusion technology he could be anyone including the President himself. Why not, it would be another role he could play. He could sit there with his finger on the nuclear trigger and threaten to blow Mulun's country into pieces. Now that truly would prove who was the best.

So he had come to the States with that goal in mind only to find himself blocked by one annoying fact, an IMF agent was pretending to be the protégé . Damn Hulin his stupid game had been used against him. Lucky he was already dying or he'd have hunted him down. Looking at who they had chosen Denver felt surprised and frankly insulted, Agent William Brandt registered at about threat level one. He was a broken man with shattered confidence, who had to leave the field and work as an analyst. Sure he was now back in the field but Denver had doubted he'd last long. So he had felt extremely confident that it would not take long to get rid of him. Yet the more he watched the more confused he felt. Brandt was actually very convincing knowing things there should be no way he could ever know. Okay so maybe IMF knew more than he ever realized. They still did not know everything.

So began his game of manipulation and he had taken great joy in twisting Ethan Hunt so badly that he had quit . That meant of course that he was the only agent Kane had trained still active, the best and the brightest of the betrayers pupils. It felt so good. Only now Hunt was back again and apparently knew everything.

Denver crouched down and opened the briefcase. He tapped the button on the device a few times, nothing. Dammit they really had given him a fake, Mulun, the damn bastard had crossed him.

That of course meant that he must be working for them as well. Maybe getting rid of him had become a bigger priority than attacking the U.S.

Anger filled him again and he threw a convenient vase against the wall hard feeling some satification about hearing it shatter.

Then he pushed the anger aside, he must focus now. It was time to turn things around and get out of this trap. Naturally he would not forget to take Hunt out in the process.

So what were his advantages, he thought. Surely Hunt had not convinced all of IMF that he their secretary was a double crossing bastard ,he could use that. He smiled and took an ear piece from his pocket, "this is Denver, Ethan Hunt has gone rogue and is trying to interfere with the peace process". You have my authorization to Hunt him down, acknowledge." That really felt good, IMF would do to Ethan what they had done to Brandt. "There is nobody there Denver, it is just you and me", came back Ethan's voice.

Denver gnashed his teeth they were maneveuring him into a corner and expecting him to give up, "so be it then Hunt", he threw back fiercely. Maybe all the satisfaction he could gain was in taking out Hunt.

Ethan had never felt more alone. Here he was hunting a formidable adversary without a lot of backup. He recalled David's words, "Ethan you have the best chance of defeating Denver because I trained you both and you understand my methods. I always recruit my own protégés for my missions as I believe I will know their strengths and weaknesses. Though I failed miserably with Denver", he mused.

"Denver chose his own path David, not you", he had replied. David just nodded. "So you have told me everything, he had stressed to his former mentor. "Be on your guard with Denver and watch your back. Be careful of his mind games. But know we all know how to play those. There is always something we never expect coming. " Your intelligence is your greatest gift Ethan, use it".

As he stood outside the door to the Presidental suite Ethan reflected that Kane had never directly answered his question. He was putting his trust in someone known as 'the betrayer'. "Illusion technology can make you believe anything", how reassuring was that. He still could be getting played.

Deep breath, now think, use your instinct, what does that tell you. It told him firmly that David was not the enemy, though he was holding some things back. As he thought over his words he began to see that Kane had contradicted himself on one major point.

But he could not focus too much on that, he had a cornered quarry to worry about. "Come on Denver, give up. A lifetime in jail is preferable to death."

"Screw you Hunt. I am going to prove who is best and get out of here. Since I know your methods I am guessing there is someone guarding the other door." Probably one of your team. Well I have already dealt with Brandt so the others won't be difficult", Denver boasted.

"Benji" Ethan warned, "he is coming your way". Static greated that comment, "shit', thought Ethan.

Denver flew the rear door back with such a force that it crashed against the wall then shot backward. Anyone behind the door would have gotten knocked out or stunned . But there was nobody there.

That bothered Denver, he was sure Ethan would had a guard on the door. Oh well, it just made it easier to escape. Running down the corridor he headed for the fire escape.

"I don't know how But Denver just took out Benji', Ethan told David and Jane , "he's loose and can go anywhere".

"Then it is time to draw him out Ethan". I am hoping Denver did not abandon his earpiece', David responded.

Denver flew through the fire door feeling wonderful. This was so easy, IMF really were a bunch of failures. He knew Ethan would come after him but that was not going to be a problem.

"You really disappoint me Denver", the voice that floated through his earpiece made him stop in his tracks, "no way", he thought. "This is a good trick Hunt", he stormed back. 'Oh it's not a trick Denver it really is me,Kane. I was right to think you are a gut less coward."

Finding Muluns guard and hunting them down for failing to kill the betrayer raced through Denver's head. Steady yourself now, deep breathnow go on the attack. "You are the coward Kane. Why don't you come out and face me".

David was not at all tempted. But thought he might as well give the protege belief he had won a victory, it might put him off balance, "because you did beat me Denver. Your bullets left scars that will never heal. I will never work in the field again. It is time for others to carry on my torch, the best and the brightest". He heard laughter through his ear piece. Right thought David time to slap him in the face, verbally at least," but that is not you", he told Denver"

This was becoming a battle that would be won by words.

Denver knew what Kane was trying to achieve, make him mad and in the process make a mistake.

Time to remind him again who is the best. "Oh but soon you will not have anyone to take your place. I was so surprised to learn that the mighty betrayer only had one active agent left in IMF. Your training must not have been as good as you think", he retorted.

David knew not to show his anger but admitted that it existed deep within him. He must not let Denver gain the verbal upper hand. Time for the next step, "three" he stated.

"What", Denver was confused. "Currently I have three pupils still carrying active agent status",Kane remarked calmly. He could feel Jane turn to stare at him.

"Three, no way Kane, I checked the records, there is myself and Hunt that's it", Denver had not moved from his position on the stairs . He could hear running feet closing on his position and knew Hunt was closing in. Kane was succeeding in stalling him. But part of him no longer cared.

"There has always been one that was not in the records, someone even Ethan does not know about", Kane continued calmly with total conviction.

Ethan could hear every part of the conversation and wondered if Kane was pulling the ultimate bluff. It was certainly keeping Denver off balance and giving him time to catch up.

"Bullshit Kane you are full of it ,there is not other agent", Denver growled. But he could not help looking about him. Dammit, think Denver, you are the best , you are the best.

"You mean he has managed to elude you and prove that he actually is better than you",Kane told him

Denver could feel the anger coursing through him and knew that step by step he was losing control.

"I am coming for you ",he growled to Kane. "Oh go ahead, I am not alone Denver unlike you", David retorted.

"You are not here either Kane so you will just have to listen while I take out Hunt. It was a good bluff saying there was one more. But I don't believe it" ,Denver was pulling himself together again.

"How about you Hunt. Do you believe the mighty betrayer. He has done things to a lot of your colleagues , he would not hestitate to use you. Face it you have been manipulated into a confrontation with me and you are all alone", there now he would throw doubt Ethan Hunts way.

Denver grinned and got his weapon ready. He had always avoided direct confrontation and perhaps he had fooled the betrayer into thinking he was not capable of killing someone. But he was going to kill Hunt.

"Your bluff is not working David", Ethan stated. "Denver has stopped running and is going for a confrontation". Underneath his composure Ethan felt that Denver obviously hated him and that made him dangerous and unpredicable. Please help me David ran through his mind

"Oh it is not a bluff Ethan I don't believe in having all your cards on the table. Remember there always has to be something nobody anticipates",David's words sounded like he knew he had the winning hand. But in poker the game was often won by bluff and Ethan was sure that was the tactic Kane was playing.

Obviously Denver thought so as well as he stormed, "oh hell I am so sick of this, you are just playing more mind games".

"Then you have no doubt there is no other agent", Kane goaded. "No doubt what so ever",Denver agreed.

"He's not buying it Kane", Ethan stated. He had reached Denvers position now and made ready to spring around the corner.

Denver held his gun ready and focused. "no more games old man. I either get Hunt or we both go out together. Either way you lose and I still win. I am not afraid to die if it means I can spit in your eye one last time".

"No Denver it is me who gets to spit in yours ", Kane stated.

Ethan could not help looking around, no sign of anyone.

Denver would not surrender he knew that. It would come down to a fire fight and it would be easy to get injured or killed. Dying taking out Denver was not on the top of his list of things he wanted to do. But he supposed that if Brandt could do it then he would as well.

Thinking about Brandt suddenly triggered something in Ethan's mind. The contradiction in Kane's statement, in the beginning when discussing Brandts selection for the mission he had said, "the second reason I would not chose him was that he was not trained by me but later he had said,"I only chose agents trained by me for missions". Kane had been trying to tell him something very definite.

It was absurb yet the thought that illusion technology could make you believe anything surged through his mind.

Ethan found himself saying into his IMF earpiece, "Saturn are you there". He knew Denver would not know this code name not being Secretary at the time. Silence greeted him, so it had been a stupid thought.

Prehaps he was going to die alone. Then came the one word that was like a drink of water to a man in the desert, "acknowledged".

Kane's last pupil was Brandt and he had pulled off the best deception of all.

But Ethan had no idea where he was or perhaps more accurately who he was.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- who am I- the illusion of me

If he had been the callous sort of man, then he would say what Ethan felt about supposedly killing him was poetic justice or payback for Croatia. But he could not feel happy about hurting all of them. Of course it was just part of his brief , making them doubt him enough to keep him monitored. It had felt comforting that they were still around watching.

It however had not been so comforting to be back working with David Kane. His old mentor had not known who he was going to find when they first met up at the assigned rendezvous.

"Brandt", David had smiled the given him a brief warm hug. "I am so glad it is you and not someone I don't know." "Glad, that I took this assignment out of guilt, I did not do a good job protecting the secretary",Brandt had found himself blurting .David frowned at him, "I was hoping you were over all that by now".

"All what", he had pretended not to understand . "The angsty guilt stuff. It doesn't become you Will", David chastised firmly. He remembered looking down at the floor feeling once again like a young agent being told off by a more senior one.

"Sorry", he eventually mumbled. "Don't be sorry Will just be that agent I trained all those years ago. The one I had such high hopes for". I need that agent , understand", David insisted.

"Yes", he replied with what he hoped was certainty. So began a further breakdown of what he had to do. It was a hard mission with one of the most difficult parts being making Ethan believe he was dead at his hands. David had given him the illusion technology for that and was he astounded at how horribly convincing it had made his death look. The illusion of a blood soaked body, with white staring eyes fell over his own form with ease. It was then that he realized how dangerous this technology actually was. He also felt awed that by giving it to him David was saying how much he respected and trusted him. It would be easy to be tempted by the power of the technology. But not for one moment did he ever think of using it for himself. That was because that by searching deep inside himself he found the man he used to be before he'd contributed to his friends death . Since then he had never looked back assuming his current persona and watching the action unfold. It had been hard to wait while the team were under threat. But David was adamant that he could not reveal himself until they had the protégé well and truly cornered. He was Davids 'ace up the sleeve".

Once the protégé was exposed as being their new secretary Brandt began the next phase of the misson. Denver could not be allowed to escape. He might not have the illusion technology but he still held valuable knowledge of IMF. The enemies of the United States would pay Denver big money for his information and he would have no reservations about giving that information. He would blindly expose the identity of their agents and put IMF out of business . The thought made him angry, how could IMF have let such a bastard become their secretary . He realized he did not have a monopoly on feelings of guilt, David would have them over training Denver and IMF would have them about not realizing who he was. It was time to seek redemption for all of them.

To do this he had to ensure Denver was trapped in a place they could control. The Presidental suite was not a good place to end things as it was built to withstand a siege. Tempting Denver to run was just a matter of applying the right sort of pressure. Brandt had to make sure the passage to the fire escape was clear.

Unfortuntely the one person who stood in his way was Benji. He was guarding Denvers only other escape route and would likely get hurt during any attempt at escape. This thought was not because he doubted Benji but because he knew Denver was way more cold hearted than Benji ever could be.

So what could he do. Brandt felt himself grinnig as he came up the fire escape and through to the corridor. He took on a new persona deciding that this deception might actually be enjoyable.

Benji was turning from the door and frowning , "Ethan", he remarked puzzled, "what are you doing around here". "I blocked his other escape route giving him no choice but to come this way. However I don't want you here watching this door. You are to go down to ground floor and watch the exit from the fire escape from there".

He waited hoping Benji would not question the instructions. Nobody at this stage realized there was one than one illusion device. "Sure Ethan, but I still don't like leaving you up here alone", Benji told him.

Brandt tapped his ear, " I have the back up I need, go Benji", he ordered. He felt relief when Benji obeyed, thankful he was out of harms way.

Now all he had to do was back up Ethan without Denver being aware.

That meant being invisible in a different sort of way,reaching into his pockets he pulled out black magnetic gloves. "Why me", he muttered to himself. He hoped they would not fail like the time in Dubai and drop him down at the wrong time. With a quick breath he steeled himself then began to climb up the sides of the walls making his way toward the darkness of the high ceiling .

Once there he cling silently watching as Ethan slowly gained on Denver. He could hear the conversation through the earpiece and thought David was putting up a good verbal fight.

The barbs soon began to fly Ethans way. But Brandt did not expect they would make him waver. Ethan was more centred than he was, more sure. Even his supposed death had not shaken his dogged determination. Ethan had done what he had failed to do in Croatia kept pushing forward asking questions, never quite believing in what he saw or heard.

Which was why he was not surprised to hear Ethan using his code name from Mumbai. He guessed Ethan must now know that David had trained him as well. Of course had known that he and Ethan had the same mentor but had never mentioned it to his colleague. Once he had thought himself unworthy to be compared to Hunt. Now things were different. But he was not like Denver in thinking he was better than Hunt. They were different people with different life experiences , they complemented each other.

He waited on the roof silent and thankful it was not hot and make his sweat drip down.

Jane was shocked when she had heard Ethan call out to Brandt. Surely he had not lost it so much that he was now expecting help from a dead man. Then she heard a simple world that tilted her world on its axis, "acknowledged". Jumping up from her place beside Kane she ran to the side room and pulled the covers back on the sheet draped form. Brandts dead body looked back at her. Kane ,moving alongside her slapped the body hard. "Did you hear me call Brandt a real dummy, he asked. Jane nodded.

"Well it was perfectly true", David stated as he looked down at the mannequin that had held Brandts form.

Jane closed her eyes and fell to her knees, "he's still alive", she breathed out. "Yes", was Davids simple reply.

Feeling tears fall again Jane was overwhelmed by emotion, profound relief was first followed by anger, "when I see him I am going to kill him", she remarked. "I doubt that", David replied gently.

Jane knew that was true, all she really wanted to do was hold him. "Where is he", she asked.

"With Ethan and Denver, in the fire escape", David replied. Thinking about that Jane didn't take long to realize it placed Brandt straight in the danger zone.

She found herself glaring at Kane, "if he dies for real , I am going to kill you". David swallowed hard realizing she sounded deadly serious.

"I cannot help him now Agent Carter. What happens next is in the hands of my three protégés", he told her.

Denver pushed his gun down the belt buckle of his pants. He wanted to look harmless when Ethan approached. The information he possessed about Ethan would help him win this battle. He rated it a 97 percent certainty that Ethan would not shoot someone who was not holding a weapon.

Waiting quietly he held out his hands, "I am not armed Hunt", he shouted.

Ethan was still quietly looking around wondering where Brandt was hiding. He knew he had to be somewhere. "Come on Hunt,lets talk face to face", Denver pleaded.

Waiting silently by that last corner Ethan knew Denver was still playing a game. He had to trust that Brandt would intervene at the appropriate moment . So he stepped out around that corner with his own hands out at his side. "See no weapons on me either Denver", he stated.

They stood their eyeing each other. "So what now Hunt", Denver asked. Ethan just shrugged, "you tell me, Denver. "Do you plan to give up and let yourself be taken into custody", he asked. "I will face treason charges and I know the penalty for those. So no I don't plan to surrender", Denver affirmed.

He looked Ethan in the eye, "do you have the guts to shoot me right now Hunt. I am not firing at you".

Ethan swallowed knowing that Denver was taunting him again.

"Whats going on Denver", that was David intervening again. "Oh it is the final showdown Kane, me and Hunt. No sign of a phantom third agent", Denver stated. Kane didn't answer but if Denver had seen he he'd have wondered why he was smiling. In moments Denver would know who exactly he was up against .

"I am not a phantom Denver", Brandts voice floated over the line. Looking over at Denver's face Ethan could see he was shocked, "just another person you failed to kill", Brandt goaded.

Denver almost gave in at that point, it was suddenly profoundly obvious who Kane's other pupil had been.

He had made a mistake in underestimating Brandt. "How did you…," you found himself muttering, then it hit him, hard. With an awful clarity he knew how they had managed to fool them. "You are using illusion technology", he whispered.

"Yeah sorry about that, just another example of your incompetence", Kane told him. "You Bastard", Denver swore. He looked down at his outstretched hands and realized they were shaking.

Pull yourself together, he told himself . Keeping a watchful eye on Hunt Denver began to think up a new plan. Brandt must be close by backing up his colleague .Kane had made a mistake in putting illusion technology in his path. He was going to regret that.

There was still time to turn this to his advantage. Firstly though he had to get Brandt out of hiding.

That was easy to do. Play on his feelings for his team mates. In a swift fast movement Denver pulled out his gun and fired at Ethan Hunt.

Ethan had exactly one second to register the movement and it was just enough, he jumped out of the way. Coming up firing Ethan registered Denver rolling fast and slipping below the stairs onto the lower level.

"He's making his way down", he warned the others.

"Don't worry we have it covered", Kane confirmed.

In the shadows Brandt moved lower. He used the illusion technology to make himself blend into the concrete surface of the walls. Dammit this toy was amazing, scary, but amazing.

Denver fired up at Ethan again, "come on Brandt ,do you want to see you friend die", he taunted.

Brandt was not rising to the bait, "you have no idea where I am Denver. I could be right in front of your nose and you would not know. In fact I have been in front of your nose the whole time. Doesn't that say something about your intelligence".The confidence in his reply made him realise the old Brandt really had gone. At that moment he almost felt sorry for Denver, almost.

Looking at a flickering shadow on the wall Denver fired. Brandts comment bout him being anywhere had made him off balance. He hoped he hit the bastard. "Ha missed me", Brandt's words proved he was still alive ,well and very dangerous.

"Don't you know who I was all this time, Brandt goaded. Dammit thought Denver he actually really did not have any idea. "Well if Mulun was a fake doesn't it follow that one of his guards was as well. I was Yujin", Brandt told him.

Denver had to admit he was getting spooked and perhaps he could use that fact to his advantage. "Alright Brandt, I admit it ,you got me. Now come on out and gloat face to face", he asked.

The tremor in his voice was not entirely faked and he hoped Brandt realized that.

There was silence and Denver could feel his hoped rising, this was going to work. Ethan was making his way down to Denver's position slowly. He was hoping Brandt was not going to be deceived into showing himself.

"In your dreams Denver", that actually made Ethan smile. Brandt really was a totally different man to the guilt ridden analyst he had met months ago.

The door to the outside was now in Denvers line of sight. He knew it would be guarded, probably heavily.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ethan come around the bend. So he fired again. Ethan rolled winced as pain shot through his leg. He staggered up more slowly keeping low and using the railing of the stairs as partial cover. Denver saw the limp and smiled, he was succeeding in wearing out Hunt. May be Brandt was not going to intercede at all. Perhaps like him he craved power and would let his colleague die so he could take over.

"It's time to die Hunt", he told his injured quarry. "Listen to my shots mighty betrayer, he yelled as he raised his gun.

Listening David and Jane both jumped when gunshots sounded. Then silence fell. They found themselves both yelling out their colleagues names desparate for an answer.

Three shots had occurred all at the same time. Denver's had only managed to hit the wall. He felt blood dripping from his body and knew he had been hit twice, once in the stomach by Hunt and once in the lower back by Brandt.

He turned slightly watching as the image of concrete morphed out and Agent William Brandt reappeared.

Denver tried to make his body raise the gun again but could not, all energies were failing.

He had lost, not to just one protégé but both of them together.

They came to stand over at him and he was surprised to see that they actually looked sad.

After all he had done, they still had compassion. He would never have been the same and for once in his life felt truly sorry for the fact. It was obvious arrogance gained you nothing but misery.

So he found ito his shock that his dying words were those he never expected, " I am sorry".

Then his eyes closed and everything faded away.

Ethan looked over at Brandt and Brandt looked back.

They stood like that for several minutes in silence. Then finally Ethan smiled and stated "its good to have you back…"

Brandt smiled back acknowledging that it felt good to be back. But he also felt awkward, he'd played some pretty heavy mind games on his team. How would that make them feel about him. Then he realized Ethan was adding two most important words to his sentence, "its good to have you back my friend". After that for first the first and probably last time he was given a firm manly hug.

He found himself laughing with Ethan , Benji , Jane and David.

"Bring him here Ethan, I want to see him", Jane requested.

Brandt felt suddenly nervous again and it did not help that Ethan could not reassure him.

Suddenly winning this mission was not so important. If he lost Jane then, it would have not a lot of meaning.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – team matters

Entering the hotel room with Ethan by his side Brandt immediately made eye contact with Jane

She just stood there her body tense as she scanned him from head to toe looking for obvious injuries, when she saw none she relaxed a little. "Come over here so I can hit you", she demanded of Brandt.

He had no hesitation in going knowing he deserved being slapped for putting Jane through the agony of believing he was dead not just once but twice. To his surprise she did not slap him , just grabbing him and pulling him into a comforting caress. "Don't ever do that to me again", she insisted.

"I don't intend to", Brandt assured her as he luxuriated in her touch. She was relieved more than angry and that made him feel a whole lot better.

"Well you two might like getting all cuddly, But I still want an explanation", Benji insisted strongly with his arms folded.

"Why did you shoot Montreal". Pulling out of Jane's arms Brandt sat himself down, "you were behind him Benji so could not see what he was doing. He had a weapon trained on me and was about to shoot. Don't forget IMF had a kill order out on me. I had to wound him to make it look convincing for Denver."

David Kane watched agent Dunn's face and decided he needed to add something. " 'The most dangerous thing about this for Will was avoiding getting shot for real."Denver did not want him to live to reveal that he was in fact just playing a role."

"But you faced Ethan, or did you know before hand and just fire blanks", Benji quizzed his team leader. He decided that must be the answer. "That's what happened wasn't it, you were suspicious but you could not let on. So you helped Brandt stage his death". He was glad he worked that out. Or he at least he thought he had until the pale Ethan told him, "Brandt faced me knowing they were real bullets Benji. "It was an exceptionally brave thing to do", he complimented his colleague.

"Or really stupid", Brandt replied, "I had to time my movements very carefully never taking my eyes off you. You were only about 10 centimetres away from hitting me for real", Brandt told him." I went into it knowing that I might die "The plan would have still carried on regardless of what happened."

Ethan shook his head still not quite believing Brandt had actually taken such a huge risk. It also told him how good Brandt actually was. Yet he was not crowing about being the best, thankfully no comparison to Denver .

"What's next", Benji asked moving the conversation onward. "Ahh well it is still a fair way off being solved Agent Dunn", David told him.

"The actions I took on this mission were not sanctioned by any living IMF agent. It was the previous secretary who had knowledge of what I was doing. Naturally because of the fact I knew there was a traitor in the midst I had to be extremely careful who I told".

I had initially wanted you for the mission Ethan as I had determined you could not be Muluns protégé. But Will was also factored out , so he too became 'safe for the mission"

David smiled over at Brandt. "We once worked very closely together and that helped give us an advantage on this mission. I trusted his instinct so when he stated that the rest of the team were trustworthy I believed him. He has pushed you all the limits during the mission but know it is only because he had faith that you could overcome any obstacle."

That remark caused Benji and Jane to regard Brandt with wide eyes, they had no idea he thought so highly of them. Out of all of them he was the most quiet and reserved, the one least likely to share his life with them.

Now they understood why. Brandt truly had lived another life. "The details of Brandts missions with within Muluns regime were all classified eyes only to the former secretary. That was in part to protect my cover as a double agent but also to protect Brandt from attacks made by anyone from Mulun's country", Kane told them

"Thank goodness Denver did not have access or he might have had a very different opinion about Will."

"Part of the success of the mission rested in the fact that most IMF's agents view of Will was…".Kane stopped noticing Brandts eyes widening.

Maybe he decided it was not wise to continue, Will had gained confidence on this mission but he didn't want that to come crashing down.

However Will was demanding , "was what?" Kane winced, "well lets just say you were not perceived as a threat and that worked to our advantage as well."

"The battle with Denver was always going to rest more in words than weaponry. His inflated opinion of himself drove his desire for power and made him dangerous. He truly would have enjoyed impersonating our President and getting access to nuclear launch codes. That made this mission equally as important as your Russian one."

They all looked very sober at that thought.

"Anyway because it was an unsanctioned mission I am going to have to provide absolute proof that the enemy was really Denver." If IMF are not satisified then Ethan and Will may find themselves in prison for murder. That is why all that has occurred has been recorded", Kane stated.

He noticed Ethan and Will looked a little nervous and could not blame them. Accusing the secretary of IMF of treason was always going to be challenging. But he was also confident that he had enough evidence to absolve Will and Ethan of any wrong doing. He may have hated Denver but he was not about to let either Will or Ethan's career suffer because of this mission. That would mean Denver truly had won.

Looking down at the small round disc that was illusion technology Benji commented, " I suppose that changes the way missions run forever."

"It is definitely an amazing device", Brandt agreed. But using it was scary. You can fake whole scenerios and keep your enemies wondering what is real and what is not. It would be easy to lose yourself in some false illusion", he mused.

"Yes and that is why I am wondering if we should use it or classify it under a section D", Kane stated.

Section D was for things that were considered to be too dangerous to be used .

"You may not have any choice how it is used", was Ethans sobering contribution for the fact.

Kane bit his lip, "that may unfortunately be true, which is why I may just change my plans"

"What I said to Denver was true, his bullets in my arm and leg have reduced their physical capacity making me unsuitable for the majority of missions. I was hoping to retire but instead I may stay in IMF and hope to influence the decision over illusion technology"

Ethan had been waiting for the moment to bring up something Brandt had told him about Kane and decided this was it. "In the beginning Brandt told me you were dying, I take it that is not true".

Kane sighed, "I was not dying from any physical complaint Ethan. But working so long as a double agent was wearing me down. What Brandt said before about that IMF agent being poisoned at Mulun's ball was true. I actually did that to one of our own to maintain my cover. That is the horror of what I had to do"

"There is a heavy price to pay and I was tired of paying it,I wanted out Ethan".

Ethan could hear Kanes pain and knew he could say nothing to lessen the anguish he felt. Kane would have to live with his actions and find peace in his own way.

"Maybe you should get out then. You have done enough", Jane told Kane.

"I agree that I have Jane. But illusion technology is a threat. I cannot just stand by and let things play out", Kane stated firmly.

"But you will not have the authority to do much", Will warned. "No, not as an ordinary agent, but I believe the position of secretary is now vacant", Kane mused. He saw their shocked looks, "not to worry I won't emulate Denver, nor did I have him taken out so I could assume his place."

"We never said that", Ethan told him firmly. "No well I know some in IMF that will Ethan. It will be a tough battle but I will convince them", David swore.

They started packing everything up after that ,then David contacted the IMF agents and arranged a meeting.

**6 weeks later**

Ethan, Will, Jane and Benji made their way to their first meeting with new secretary David Kane.

It had been a hard couple of weeks as they all presented their testimony to a board of injury.

Will and Ethan had to endure being held in IMF custody while they were absolved of any wrongdoing in shooting Denver.

It had been a nervous time even though both of them had been sure David would prevail. They had been held apart from each other or else Ethan would have used the time to get to know Brandt better.

He was still amazed at what Brandt had to do to carry out the mission. It gave him a new appreciation for his colleague. He did not think however that it made Brandt better than him. They had after all accomplished things together. In that final encounter he had placed absolute trust in his colleague. Brandt had not let him down.

Now they sat around a table. Soon David aka The secretary came and joined them.

"I can now say that our mission has been accomplished successfully. Illusion technology has for the moment been classified under a D section and place in a secure location. Only certain people are aware of its existence. Naturally if any other country does perfect the technology then we may be forced to use it to protect ourselves." I have authorized a mission to Mulun's country to sabotage the plans he holds, so hopefully that will not happen soon",David confirmed.

"So now its back to normal business", he handed Ethan a satchel.

Ethan saw some phones nestled inside. "Can I just have a word in private with you before Agent Hunt continues Agent Brandt", David requested.

"Of course Mr Secretary", Brandt was not even going to attempt the use of a first name now, things had changed.

He went across the room with David. "This mission has shown me that you truly are the protégé once more", David told. Please don't use that name sir", Brandt asked. "I won't because you don't deserve to be compared with Denver", David replied.

"You do however deserve some credit. We have a lot of agents that could learn something from you so I would like you to consider taking on your own team".

His own team, Brandt found himself swallowing, the last time he'd had his own team had been Croatia, not a good memory. It had not been Croatia that had started his downhill slide. That had been his work with Muluns regime. He would carry the guilt of not warning his friend about the rocket launcher for the rest of his days. But it no longer crippled him. Working on this mission and putting to rest the plans that were ultimately made by Mulun had lessened the pain. He knew that as he continued as an agent he would face many other challenges. But this time he'd have someone to face them with.

He didn't of course know where things would lead between himself and Jane but he was determined to let his guard down and finally reveal more of himself. That would make him vulnerable but it would also mean he'd get more out of the relationship.

"Well", David was staring at him expecting an answer.

On the other side of the room Ethan was watching. He had been lip reading the entire conversation without the slightest feeling of guilt. But now he did not know what to feel. He had thought that the team would be back together again. They may have to spend some time bonding again, but they would be stronger than ever. However now it looked like Will would not be joining them.

Of course he deserved it Ethan could not deny otherwise. He vowed to have a smile on his face when Will said goodbye, even if it was a fake one.

Looking over he noticed David had moved Brandt out of his line of sight making further reading impossible. Oh well he knew what would happen, so did not need to know more anyway.

David wished them all well not long after then went back to his duties as IMF secretary.

That left the four of them around the table with the phones in front of them. Benji was once again the first to pick one up, "what could be worse that having the secretary of the IMF turn out to be an unhinged person who planned to impersonate the President. Or believing that Brandt was working for the other side and Ethan having to shoot him", asked Benji. He remembered saying something like that after the Russian mission as well. "Then again I suppose there will be something worse. But hey I'm up for it", he stated.

Jane picked up the phone as well and offered Brandt a wink. "I agree with Benji there will always be something worse. But we have well and truly proved that we can come back from the brink . Like you said at the beginning Ethan the strength lies in this team".

Ethan knew she was about to find out there was no team, Hunt, Carter, Dunn and Brandt any longer.

Sure enough the one phone lay on the table untouched. Benji looked at it in concern, "this is not about what you believe you put us through", he hinted to Brandt." We understand it was all part of the mission and that we had to play our roles convincingly." I am sorry I doubted you" ,he added.

Brandt still said nothing prompting Jane to ask, "maybe it is about us, you think it won't be good for us to work together. We are both professionals Will and have to act accordingly. It won't make either of us worry any less being on different teams."

Still there was nothing so Ethan decided to fill them in himself, 'our new secretary offered him his own team", he stated.

"And you said Yes", Benji sighed. "I suppose it could not last forever".

Brandt glared at Ethan, "lip reading again Hunt", he accused. Ethan just shrugged then held out his hand "it was an honor to have you on our team", he stated.

He noticed a smile on Brandts face then felt shocked when it turned into a smirk, "look at the table Ethan", Brandt suggested.

Ethan looked down and noticed the phone had gone. Brandt had slipped it into his hand without him even realizing.

"You turned him down", Benji was shocked. "Yes, I did", Brandt confirmed. "Not because of guilt ridden angst about the mission I hope", Ethan ventured.

He got the smirk again, "no", Brandt told him, "I want to stay with you guys because I like you okay", he asked.

Three wide smiles greeted him. "Well that is a good enough reason for me", Ethan told him.

It had also been good enough for David Kane. Though Kane had made him promise one thing. "If you ever feel the urge to challenge Ethan for leadership of the team I want you to walk away Will. If this mission taught us one thing that is it is not about who is best. A team has strengths and weaknesses and needs to work together. When one agent gets grand ideas about his abilities, it puts everyone else at risk. Ethan will remain team leader Will. If you disagree then you need to take me up on my offer".

Brandt had thought carefully about his reply, "Ethan and I took out Denver together Mr Secretary and that is what made this mission work. I could never have done it without them and I know that. I will never be like Denver", he swore.

As he thought more about Denver Brandt realized that once he had come close to being like him. But what he had suffered in losing his friend then believing he failed Ethan had changed him.

Now all he would be was Agent William Brandt flawed human being and he was more than happy with that.

THE END


End file.
